


Robert Sugden: Omega

by Likemycoffee



Series: Robron!Omegaverse [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alpha!Chrissie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Aaron/Robert, F/M, M/M, Omega!Robert, Omegaverse, Pre-Robron, Robert/Lawrence (unrequited), Robert/Nicola (mentioned), alpha!Lawrence, alpha!Rebecca, omega!victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: Prequel to The Alpha Fight. This is my omegaverse backstory of Robert's involvement with the Whites before he returns to Emmerdale and his meeting with Aaron. Robron is endgame but there is a lot of Robert/Chrissie and Robert/ Rebecca in this fic because it mostly follows canon but there are some differences.NOW COMPLETE!Chapter 8 - Robert's past and present begin to collide.Chapter 9 - a certain car is stolen and a certain first meeting takes place.Chapter 10 - Home Farm RobberyChapter 11 - The aftermath of the robberyChapter 12 - Robert’s attraction to Aaron growsChapter 13 - A breakdown is faked...





	1. 2012

The first time that he meets Lawrence White, Robert can tell that the alpha finds him attractive. As a 26 year old single omega Robert has seen the signs plenty of times before. He's learned to pick up on the subtleties. He notices the way Lawrence's eyes run up and down his body as he walks into the office. When Robert shakes his hand, he sees Lawrence lean in slightly to try and catch his scent; detects a slight flush on the alpha's cheeks. Lawrence is easily old enough to be his Dad. It's all a bit embarrassing really. 

Lawrence has a photograph on his desk, a family portrait showing him and two female alphas - clearly Lawrence's children judging by the resemblance. A family man then, but no sign of a bond mate. He's not wearing a ring either, Robert notices. Interesting. He can work with that. 

Robert smiles and answers all the interview questions confidently. He grew up on a farm and so he knows agriculture inside out. He understands farmers and what makes them tick. He can relate to their financial concerns in an uncertain economic climate; throws in a few key phrases like EU subsidies and Common Agricultural Policy to show that he knows his stuff. He's good at sales - has a proven track record. He is quite simply perfect for the job. 

Lawrence smiles and tells him he admires his confidence. Robert tilts his head coquettishly to one side and tells Lawrence about how much he admires him, building his business up from nothing to becoming a market leader and how Robert hopes to emulate that success one day. 

Lawrence is flattered and Robert is hired. Alphas are so easy to play. 

\---

Robert first meets Lawrence's daughters at a garden party that Lawrence is hosting. It's an annual event that all his staff are expected to attend. 

The elder daughter - Chrissie - is quite a few years older than Robert. By all accounts she's a successful business woman in her own right. She owns four hair salons. She also has a twelve year old beta son. There's a tragic story there that he's heard pieces of through the rumour mill, about an omega who ran off and left her holding the baby. She's attractive enough, beautiful even, but she pales in comparison to her younger sister. 

Rebecca is much closer to Robert's own age and she is absolutely stunning. Her long blonde hair falls down her back in waves and she's slender and toned - God Robert looks at her and immediately wants her; wants to be on top of her, holding her down and fucking her like an alpha would; as though she was the omega in heat not him.

She has a someone with her - a beta male who wears a leather jacket; has a ponytail and may as well have 'date me to annoy your daddy' written on his forehead. From the looks Lawrence throws in the couple's direction every few minutes it seems to be working. 

Robert catches her eye and smiles. Rebecca does the same. Robert steals glances at her throughout the afternoon and every time he does, he finds her eyes fixed on him in return.

Robert is standing with a couple of the sales team listening to them talking business when he catches Rebecca's eye again and this time she beckons him towards her with an incline of her head and before Robert is fully aware of what he's doing, he's moving towards her, taking in her long legs and slender body as he does so. 

'Hi,' he says with a coy smile. 'Its Rebecca isn't it? I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Robert Sugden. I work with your Dad.'

Rebecca reaches out and offers her hand, which Robert kisses. He notices the icy glare of Rebecca's boyfriend is fixed on him. 

'Ah the famous Robert Sugden,' Rebecca replies. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'All good I hope?' Robert asks. 

'Nothing but the highest praise. All well deserved I'm sure.'

Suddenly, the beta male standing beside Rebecca speaks. 'I'm Joe,' he says. 'Rebecca's boyfriend.'

Robert has the good manners to shake Joe's hand despite the death stare he's being given. Rebecca for her part keeps her eyes fixed on Robert. 

'Joe, be a sweetheart and go get us some more drinks?' she says without looking at him. 

'You've still got that one,' he replies. Rebecca downs her drink in one and hands him the empty glass. 

'Well now I'd like another,' she tells him. Joe's eyes flick from Rebecca to Robert before sighing and dutifully heading off into the crowd leaving them alone. 

'You've been staring at me,' Rebecca says after a moment with a flirtatious look in her eye. 

'It's hard not to,' Robert replies. 'And besides, you've been staring at me too.'

'I have,' Rebecca agrees openly. 'Along with every other alpha here. You must have noticed.' 

Robert has noticed. Of course he's noticed. 

'I don't know what you mean,' he smiles. 

'I think you do,' she replies, taking a sip from her glass of champagne. 'You could have any alpha in this room Mr Sugden.'

'Does that include you?' Robert feels brazen asking but he can't help himself. There is something about this alpha that's drawing him in. 

Rebecca doesn't say anything for a moment and Robert worries he's crossed a line. Then Rebecca leans in close and whispers in his ear, 'if you want me, you can have me.' 

Robert wants her. God does he want her. 

'What about Joe?' he asks. 

'Don't worry about him,' she replies. 

Rebecca walks in the direction of the house and Robert follows a minute later. Rebecca is waiting and she pulls him through a doorway into what looks like an office - there's a desk; a large bookcase and the curtains are drawn shut. Rebecca closes the door and pushes Robert back against it before kissing him. 

They fuck over the desk. It's fast and hard and Robert loves it. When it's over, Rebecca climbs off him and straightens her dress. 

'Thanks, I really needed that,' Rebecca tells him as she runs her fingers through her hair in an effort to look like she hasn't just been fucking a man who isn't her boyfriend in her Dad's home office. 

'Anytime,' Robert smiles and kisses her again before she leaves the office and heads back to the party to find her boyfriend.

\---

He doesn't see Rebecca again until the Christmas party. She's single now. Her relationship with Joe had ended, unsurprisingly enough, a few weeks after the garden party. 

She looks stunning in her red dress, long hair loose at her back. She smiles at him and asks if she can buy him a drink. 

Rebecca, it turns out, is a good time girl. She tells Robert about the summers she's spent in St. Tropez and Ibiza; the year living in Granada spending her father's money and partying every night. Robert can tell that she has been spoiled all her life - the baby of the family; daddy's girl. It's also the first time he realises exactly how much money Lawrence White must have at his disposal. He wouldn't mind piece of it, Robert thinks. He wouldn't mind a piece of it at all. 

He dances with her when she asks him and presses against her. He sees the older sister, Chrissie watching them from across the room as she sips her glass of wine and something in her gaze makes him shiver. Her eyes follow him around the room most of the night but eventually he's too drunk to notice. 

At the end of the night he lets Rebecca come back to his flat and take him to bed. Robert's bed is too small but Rebecca doesn't seem to mind. She fucks him and this time Robert is able to appreciate just how good at it she is. She makes sure he cums more than once - not many alphas care about such things. 

In the morning she's curled around his back, kissing him awake. He joins her in the shower and they have sex again. He tries pushing her back against the tiles wall and holding her in place and she lets him. Robert decides he wants to see her again. 

'Don't say anything to my Dad will you?' Rebecca says when she's dressed and getting ready to call a taxi to take her back home. 

'Of course not,' Robert replies. 'Just a bit of fun, yeah?'

'Yeah,' Rebecca says. 'Fancy doing it again next week?'

'Text me,' Robert tells her. 'You've got my number


	2. 2013 - Part 1

He's been sleeping with Rebecca for six weeks. They've been keeping things strictly casual at Rebecca's insistence and her family have no idea that there is anything between them, but Robert thinks he's starting to get under her skin. They usually just stay in Robert's flat and fuck until they can't take anymore but they've also been on a few 'dates' where they go out drinking and visit some nightclubs before they end up falling into Robert's bed.

Things are going well. Rebecca is really wild when they fuck. He hasn't broached the topic of him fucking her yet but he thinks there is definitely a chance she'd be up for it... of course that's when she tells him that she's going back to Ibiza for two months. 

Robert feels like he's been kicked in the gut but he doesn't let it show, instead, he tells Rebecca he hopes she has a great time and he lets her give him a couple of goodbye fucks and offers to give her a lift to the airport. 

It's almost a week after Rebecca leaves for Ibiza when Chrissie turns up at the office for a meeting with her Dad. 

Robert has been trying to keep the flirting with Lawrence to a minimum in the weeks since the Christmas party. Robert's not really interested in going with an alpha of Lawrence's age but he's not opposed to using him as a means to an end. He knows enough about playing alphas to know that just dangling the prospect before them will often reap its own rewards and so far Lawrence has given Robert a salary increase and a couple of decent bonuses in the few short months he's been with the company, but since meeting Rebecca he's been focusing on her and the thing they have going on, whatever that is. 

When Chrissie is finished in the meeting, he's surprised when she stops by his desk. 

'How are you settling in?' She asks him. Her expression is warm and inviting. She seems genuinely interested in his answer. 

Chrissie smiles at him and Robert is struck by how beautiful she is - different to Rebecca - but beautiful still the same. Robert can see her cleavage displayed nicely by her blouse. Her breasts are bigger than her sister's and Robert feels a pang of desire.

'Er - yeah. Good I think.' 

'Well, Dad certainly seems pleased. He said your numbers are very impressive.'

Robert knows that his numbers aren't the only thing Lawrence is interested in but he just smiles and says 'I do alright.'

'Dad tells me that you grew up on a farm?'

'That's right,' Robert replies. 'My Dad was a farmer.'

'But you never wanted that life?' It's a question that hits a little too close to home. It makes Robert defensive.

'Do I look like the sort of omega who'd be suited to manual labour?' 

'No,' she said softly. 'I don't suppose you do.'

Over the next few days, Chrissie seems to find no end of reasons to drop by the office and spend a few moments talking to Robert. He finds himself looking forward to her visits, even going so far as to check his appearance when he hears her voice drifting in from Reception. 

Chrissie asks him out on a Thursday morning. 

'Would you like to come for dinner with me tomorrow night?'

It's direct and straight to the point. Robert isn't sure what to say at first. Chrissie is without question, a beautiful and sexy woman and she's rich - exactly the sort of alpha he should want to be with but on the other hand she has a 12 year old son and that's the sort of complication he really doesn't need. 

Robert also thinks of Rebecca and how they might have been going somewhere but she hasn't called him once since she left and it's not like they were ever official. He looks at Chrissie's hopeful expression and smiles. 

'Pick me up at 7?' 

\---

Chrissie, it turns out, is very different from Rebecca - she's far more mature and sophisticated. She's an intelligent business woman and becoming wealthy in her own right. She takes him out to restaurants, not nightclubs. She buys him fine wine and champagne. She naturally takes control of situations, like ordering his meals for him and Robert would normally find that suffocating, he'd want to kick back and rebel but he doesn't. He surprises himself by how much he likes submitting to Chrissie. 

On their third date, Chrissie buys him an expensive bottle of whiskey as a present and after dinner, he asks her if she'd like to come up to his flat and join him for a glass. She does. 

Chrissie is nothing like Rebecca in bed. Sex with her is slow, gentle and if Robert is honest with himself - much too vanilla to be satisfying long term. She whispers in his ear, calling him gorgeous; incredible. Robert can't imagine her ever asking to tie him up, much less agreeing to be tied as Rebecca had done two weeks before setting off for Ibiza. Where Rebecca fucks him, Robert has the uncomfortable feeling that Chrissie is making love to him. It doesn't stop him asking for round two the following morning. 

She doesn't suggest introducing him to Lachlan. Robert is grateful for that much at least. 

Chrissie takes him shopping and buys him a tailor made suit, she chooses the colour and the fit. She tells him it brings out his eyes. It's by far the nicest piece of clothing Robert has ever owned. It fits him like a second skin. Lawrence raises his eyebrow when he wears it to work; remarks that he must be paying him too much. 

Sometimes they talk about her family. Her omega mother had died five years previously; she's been living with her Dad ever since to help him run the house. Lachlan's omega parent - Donnie - walked out on them when Lachlan was nine years old. He's had minimal contact with his son since then. Chrissie talks like she despises Donnie. Sometimes he wants to ask more about what happened but he gets the feeling he probably wouldn't like the answers. 

She asks about his own family of course and he tells her the bare minimum. His parents are dead. He left home when he was 19 and hasn't been back since his alpha-father's funeral - he doesn't mention that he didn't make it to the service. He has an omega-sister he gets on with and an alpha-brother that he doesn't. They fell out over a beta girl called Katie. Robert doesn't elaborate further. Chrissie doesn't press for more. 

Chrissie and Rebecca do not get along. Chrissie never actually says as much but Robert can read between the lines. Off the cuff remarks about how Rebecca has never had a proper job in her life; how she was allowed to get away with murder because she was the youngest, all painted a pretty clear picture. 

'I thought she might have fancied you you know.' Chrissie said one night when they were curled up on her sofa watching a film. 

'Seriously?' Robert said, feigning surprise. 

'The way she was looking at you when you met at that party. You seemed pretty keen on her too.'

Robert gave an amused sounding huff. 'She was a laugh but she's really not my type.'

'No,' Chrissie agreed holding him tighter. 'You have much more refined tastes don't you?'

'Mmm. I certainly do.' Robert said as he moved in to kiss her and let her push him back onto the sofa forcing himself not to think of her sister. 

\---

Rebecca returns on the Friday afternoon before Robert's birthday and on Saturday morning she texts him asking to meet up. She arrives at his door, bottle of wine in hand, dressed in a low cut top, a short skirt and heels. Robert is instantly hard at the sight of her. 

Rebecca pours them both a glass of wine and sits beside Robert on the sofa, bare legs crossed towards him. 

'I hear you've been spending time with my sister.' She has a mischievous look in her eye that causes Robert to smile. 

'Told you that did she?'

'Oh yeah. She's full of it. So have you slept with her?'

'Yes,' Robert admits. 

'Naughty,' Rebecca teases. 'Don't worry. There were others for me too while I was away.'

'I guessed as much.'

'I hope you aren't going to let it stop us from picking up where we left off though. That really would be a shame.'

'Well that depends,' Robert reaches out and puts his hand on Rebecca's bare thigh. 'On whether or not Chrissie will find out?'

Rebecca gives him a seductive look. 'I bet she thinks you're such a good little omega doesn't she? But I know the truth. Don't worry. She won't find out from me.'

'Then,' Robert says, voice low and husky. 'Shall we move this to the bedroom? We've got some catching up to do.'

Rebecca stays the night. Somewhere around 8pm Chrissie calls and Robert ignores it. 

\---

Things are going well for Robert. He's earning some sizeable commissions at work and he's managing to successfully juggle both Chrissie and Rebecca. It's quite the ego boost really, two gorgeous female alphas who both can't get enough of him. He's enjoying the dates with Chrissie; he adores the lifestyle that she can obviously provide him with. She's generous with her gifts and with her affections. She clearly isn't shy about letting the world know that he belongs to her. Ok the sex is pretty vanilla but he has Rebecca for that. She's insatiable. Not that Robert is complaining and he definitely has no problems keeping up with her. 

Of course, it can't last forever. 

Robert's heat takes him by surprise. He's at work and he notices the alphas around him looking at him strangely. He feels prickly all over and warm. Lawrence comes out of his office and sniffs the air. 

'Robert,' he says quietly. 'Do you need to go home?' 

It's then that Robert realises what this is. He feels stupid for not noticing the signs earlier but why would he? He hasn't had a proper heat since he was sixteen. After what happened with Nicola his Dad had got him a prescription for suppressants. He takes them religiously, never misses a dose. He's not stupid. The last thing he wants is to end up pregnant. The most he ever usually experiences is a slight increase in his sex drive followed by some stomach cramps. 

'Yes,' he says trying to hide his embarrassment. 'I think so. Sorry Lawrence.'

'Come on,' Lawrence says. 'I'll drive you.'

He must sense Robert's apprehension because he says. 'Don't worry. I promise I can control myself.'

Robert sits in the passenger seat of Lawrence's car looking out of the window and trying to keep his mind clear. Lawrence doesn't talk to him and Robert is grateful for that. He just wants to shut himself in his flat and hide until this is over. When they reach his building, Lawrence walks him to his door. It's then that he says. 'Are you sure you wouldn't like some company? I could...' 

Robert looks at him then and he sees the dilated pupils of Lawrence's eyes; the way he's standing just slightly too close to Robert, breathing in his scent. 

'I'm sure,' he says firmly. 'I'll be fine. Thanks for the lift.'

It's as though a spell is broken and Lawrence takes a step backwards, blinking. 'Of course,' he says. 'Call when you feel ready to come back to work.' And he turns and quickly walks away from Robert's front door. Robert goes inside and locks the door behind him. 

Four hours later and heat is starting to take hold properly. Robert is desperate. His skin feels so sensitive to the air around him; his senses are being overstimulated. It's too much, too much. He needs an alpha. He needs... he needs... God he doesn't remember it ever being this bad when he was a teenager. He can't do this alone. 

He reaches for his phone and briefly tries to consider the pros and cons of calling both Chrissie and Rebecca but his mind keeps screaming at him 'need an alpha. Any fucking alpha.' In the end, the alphabet decides for him. He reaches Chrissie's name first in his contacts. 

She comes to him and she stays for four days. Robert doesn't ask who is looking after Lachlan. He can't even bring himself to care. Chrissie makes love to him over and over but she also makes sure he eats and stays hydrated. Robert doesn't know how he would have coped without her. In between waves of heat , they talk. Chrissie whispers words of adoration against his skin and Robert reciprocates. He tells her that he's never known anyone like her before and it's the truth. No other alpha has treated Robert with such care. She tells Robert that she loves him and he says it back. 

When the heat subsides, Robert gets an emergency doctor's appointment. The GP tells him that it had been a bad batch of suppressants, several cases have been reported and the manufacturers have issued a recall. Robert gets a prescription for the morning after pill and calls Lawrence to let him know he's ready to come back to work. He takes a pregnancy test twice a week for the next month just to be sure and he feels relieved every time they come back negative.

\---

Now that he and Chrissie have shared his heat, things have changed. They've become more serious and so of course that means he has to meet Lachlan. Lachlan is a beta and Robert has absolutely nothing in common with him, but he's clearly the apple of Chrissie's eye and so he tries to make a good impression. The three of them go bowling and then out for pizza. It goes better than expected in that Lachlan mostly just ignores him rather than actually being downright horrible. When Chrissie calls Robert that night she tells him she thinks Lachlan likes him. Robert isn't so sure but he doesn't argue. 

Lawrence finds out of course - about him and Chrissie. It had to happen at some point. He calls Robert demanding, in his alpha manner, to know what the hell he thinks he's doing with his daughter. Robert replies that he'd have thought that was obvious and hangs up the phone. He thinks Lawrence might sack him for that but he doesn't. Either his sales figures really are too good or Lawrence would miss the sight of him around the office too much, Robert isn't sure which. He doesn't really care. 

Chrissie brings Robert as her date to a family dinner. Lawrence tries to be polite but doesn't quite manage it; Lachlan ignores him and Rebecca glares daggers from across the table. If Chrissie notices she doesn't say anything.


	3. 2013 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August - November 2013

After the dinner, Rebecca doesn't call for a while or answer Robert's texts. He knows that she is upset with him so he tries to give her space and focus on being with Chrissie. A couple of weeks pass by and Chrissie mentions that Rebecca has gone to the south of France for a while with a friend - an omega friend - 'don't say anything to Dad. He'll go ballistic.'

Robert knows that Rebecca's done this to make him jealous. It works. 

Chrissie's birthday is approaching when he hears from Rebecca again. She's back from France and looking amazing with a golden tan. 

'Had fun did you?' Robert asks her. 

'You know me,' Rebecca replies. 'I always have fun.'

'And what about your little omega friend?' Robert replies, hating that he's letting her get to him. 'Did they have fun as well?'

'Is that jealousy I detect Mr Sugden?' Rebecca has that mischievous, playful look in her eyes that never fails to draw Robert in. 'As you're so interested, yes. Marco had plenty of fun. I think he'll be uncomfortable for a few days though. He's so wonderfully submissive.'

'What do you think you're playing at?' 

'Need I remind you that you started this?' Rebecca growls. 'You were all over her right in front of me.'

'Oh so this is about me and Chrissie?' Robert feels a flush of anger rise up in the face of Rebecca's challenge. 'She's my alpha Bex. You know that.'

'And what am I then? Just someone who you have sex with when you're bored?'

'No,' Robert's voice softens he tilts his head, slightly baring his neck as a sign of submission. 'You know how much I care about you.'

'I miss you,' she replies. 'You never have time for me anymore. You're only interested in Her.'

'You're the one who went awol for weeks. Disappearing off to France with some omega slag. How is that supposed to make me feel?'

'I'm sorry,' Rebecca says and reaches out, placing her hand on Robert's arm. 'I wish I could've taken you instead.'

'Not sure I believe that,' Robert replies. 'You take your little slut off to a posh hotel. You've never taken me anywhere like that.'

'Then let me make it up to you,' she says. 'Come away with me for a night somewhere no one knows us. I'll book us a hotel. Let me show you what a good alpha I can be.'

Robert pretends to think about it for a moment before agreeing. Rebecca books them a room for the night before Chrissie's birthday party. 

Robert lies with practised ease., telling Chrissie that he has to meet clients in York. 'It could be a big account,' he says. 'Don't worry I'll be back in time for the party.'

\---

Robert can't deny he's impressed. The hotel Rebecca has chosen is five star and the room is incredible. There's a jacuzzi in the bathroom that Robert decides they have to christen immediately. They sit naked amongst the bubbles, sipping champagne and Rebecca whispers that she's so glad they did this. Robert can't help but agree. 

The bed is king size and so comfortable. When Rebecca fucks him Robert feels so high he thinks he might never come back to earth. Rebecca is everywhere; on top of him, beneath him. Her scent drives him wild and his seems to be doing the same for her.

'God what must it like sharing a heat with you?' Rebecca groans. 'I want to share a heat with you Robert. Will you let me?'

Robert just moans in response, taking it for nothing more than crazy talk said in the moment of passion, nothing more. 

\--- 

Afterwards, Rebecca lies with her head on his chest and he strokes his fingers through her long blonde hair. 

'Do you love her?' She says so softly Robert can hardly hear her. 

'I don't know,' he answers honestly. 

Rebecca is quiet for a long time and Robert thinks she's fallen asleep. He's on the edge of it himself when she he hears her speak again. 

'I could fall in love with you so easily.'

He doesn't reply. 

\---

He isn't sure what time he starts drinking the next day but Rebecca keeps buying and he certainly isn't complaining. They're in the bar of the hotel long after they checked out of the room because Rebecca wants to put off going back to the real world for a while longer. They're kissing and the champagne is flowing. 

'I don't want to go back,' Rebecca says when they come up for air. 

'Then don't,' Robert laughs. 'Lets stay here forever.'

'Would you?' She replies. 

'Would I what?' 

'Would you stay with me if I asked?' 

'Bex...' 

'We could run away together. We could go to Ibiza.'

'Are you serious?'

'Why not?'

'Because - its crazy. We can't just run away.'

'Why not?'

'What about your family? They'd probably disown you.'

'I don't care about them.'

'That's easy to say when you haven't been disowned,' Robert replies somewhat harshly, Rebecca's words hitting a nerve. 

Rebecca smiles at him a little sadly. 'You're right. I know. I suppose I've just had too much to drink.'

Robert leans in and kisses her softly. 'Maybe we should be heading back?' 

'No,' Rebecca leans in and starts kissing his neck. 'Lets get another bottle of champagne.'

\---

He's steaming drunk and four hours late by the time he arrives at the party. He tries for charming and apologetic but from the ice cold glare Chrissie is giving him it doesn't work. 

She is furious. He's never seen her so angry. When the guests have left and she's sitting on the sofa, glass of wine in hand, Robert moves to sit next to her. 

'Where the hell have you been?'

Robert bows his head, makes himself small. Omega instinct in the face of an alpha's anger. 

'I told you. I got held up at the meeting. It went on longer than I expected.'

'Don't take me for a fool Robert.'

'I'm not - Chrissie, I would never...'

'Were you with someone else? Another alpha?'

'What? No.'

'I don't believe you. You turn up here drunk out of your mind. You don't answer my calls; my messages - if you really were just with a client you would have found the time.'

Robert pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at it, noticing for the first time almost 60 missed calls from Chrissie and a series of text messages that start off friendly, then concerned and then become increasingly angry. He'd been so caught up with Rebecca that he hadn't even noticed that his phone had been on silent.

'I'm - I'm sorry...'

'Just get out Robert.'

'No, Chrissie. Please let me explain...'

'There's nothing to explain. I want you to leave. Now get out.'

Her tone is hard; commanding. Her rejection of him is clear. Robert can't help but obey. 

\---

For the next week Chrissie doesn't return any of his calls or answer any of his text messages. Robert's inner omega desperately wants to fix things with her but he doesn't know where to start. 

He goes to work and tries to ignore Lawrence's angry glares and cutting remarks. The atmosphere is tense and uncomfortable. Robert keeps his head down and tries to concentrate on his work. 

Rebecca calls and Robert agrees to let her come round to his place that night to talk. She brings a bottle of wine. 

'I'm not sure that's such a good idea are you?' Robert asks. 

'Oh don't be boring,' Rebecca says and walks to the kitchen in search of glasses. 'I need it after the week I've had.'

'The week you've had?' Robert says. 'What about me?'

'Oh poor you. She's just been ignoring you. She's done nothing but snark and growl at me at Dad. I say you've gotten off pretty light.'

'I get that she's angry but has she - I mean - do you think she's really finished with me?'

'Lucky escape if you ask me.'

Robert huffs in annoyance and reaches for his wine glass. Rebecca throws him a sidelong look. 

'Maybe we could be together properly now.'

Robert looks at her with an incredulous look. 

'Oh yeah right. Imagine how that would look to everybody. Chrissie dumps me and then a couple of weeks later I'm with her sister? And you think she isn't going to guess exactly what's been going on?'

'Don't you want to be with me? I'd be a good alpha to you Robert.'

'I know,' Robert looks chastened at her hurt expression and reaches for her hand. 'It's not that Bex. You know I want to be with you but now isn't the right time to go public.'

Rebecca looks down at her hands, clutching the wine glass. 

'Okay,' she replies. 

'Hey,' he says and touches her face with his fingertips. 'Don't be like that. Don't spoil the time we've got together.'

Rebecca smiles and the flirtatious look is back in her eye as she moves in to kiss him. 

Afterwards, when he's lying in bed, Rebecca's head on his chest, he wonders what he's doing. Rebecca obviously wants him and he can't deny he wants her. She wouldn't be a bad alpha and with Lawrence's money she could provide him with just as good of a lifestyle as Chrissie. So why doesn't he just give in to it? He should, he thinks. He should. 

\---

The next day Robert is at work when Chrissie comes to the office. He wasn't expecting to see her and it flusters him more than he'd like to admit. She walks in through reception and goes straight towards Lawrence's office, although she does give him a sidelong glance as she passes, her expression is unreadable. 

Robert tries to discreetly watch her through Lawrence's office window but he can only see her back. When she finishes her meeting she gets up and leaves without a word. 

He doesn't have to wait long to find out what it was all about though. Rebecca, it transpires, has been using Lawrence's company credit card to pay for things including the bill for their night away. The hotel suite; the room service; the champagne - of course the it wasn't going to go unnoticed. Chrissie made sure of that. 

Lawrence is furious, Rebecca reports to him that night when she turns up on his doorstep. He's cut her off. Told her she needs to stand on her own two feet like her sister- work for a living. Rebecca seems genuinely shocked and Robert can't quite believe exactly how stupid she must have been to think she'd get away with it without anyone noticing, but more than that he can't believe he'd actually been considering becoming hers - letting her become his alpha. How could she provide for him now? Without Lawrence's money there's no hope. 

Then another thought occurs to him. 'Did you tell them who you were with?' he asks. 

'What?'

'At the hotel? They didn't think you were there on your own surely?'

'Don't worry,' Rebecca replies. 'I didn't tell them I was with you. I said it was some beta guy I'd met in France. I think they believed me.'

Robert breathes a sigh of relief. Thank God for small mercies. Rebecca looks at him with puppy dog eyes. 'Can I stay here tonight?' she asks. 'I don't want to be alone.'

Robert considers for a moment. He should tell her no. If Lawrence really has cut her off then she can no longer offer him the lifestyle he desires but the sex is still good, no need to give that up. He smiles and lets her take him through to the bedroom.

In the morning Robert texts Chrissie. 'I miss you. I'm sorry. Please can we talk?'

The reply comes four hours later. 'Tomorrow. 6pm. Come to the house.'

\---

Robert plans his outfit carefully. He chooses clothes that Chrissie bought for him deliberately, knowing it will appeal to her alpha instincts. He considers an open collar but Chrissie is too sophisticated to fall for that so he opts for a tie and jacket, to show her that he's a respectable omega. He might have messed up but he can still be the one for her. He picks up a bouquet of flowers on his way - roses, Chrissie's favourite. 

It's just the two of them. Lachlan is having a sleep over with some friend from school. Chrissie thanks him for the flowers and Robert sits on the sofa awkwardly while she arranges them in the kitchen. 

'Would you like to go first or should I?' Chrissie asks when she eventually sits down across from him. Robert keeps his eyes downcast- submissive. Chrissie speaks again. 

'You really hurt me Robert. After Donnie it took me a long time to open myself up to being with an omega again but I let you in. I was starting to think we had a future.'

'We do have a future, Chrissie. We still can.'

'I need to know the truth Robert. Where were you that night? And don't tell me you were with a client because I know that's a lie.'

Robert feels his inner omega start to panic but he takes a deep breath and tries to steady himself before speaking. 

'Ok,' he says after a moment. 'I wasn't honest with you. You're right. You see - the truth is - I was scared.'

He looks down, head bowed, a submissive stance showing his alpha that he feels vulnerable, showing his alpha that he needs her protection. Chrissie seems surprised by his answer. He can tell. She turns towards him, alert, focused. 

'What were you scared of?'

'Everything,' he says softly. 'Just - I knew everyone was going to be there. All your friends and I knew they were all going to be looking at me and they'd be thinking...' he trailed off. 

'What?' Chrissie presses him to continue. 

'That you're too good for me. That I'm just an omega tart who's only with you for your money. That I'm using you.'

'So instead you let them think you're a selfish bastard who doesn't care about my birthday?'

'I'm sorry,' Robert says. 'I know it was stupid. I just panicked and I went to a bar and I got blind drunk.'

Chrissie stares at him in silence and Robert can tell she's trying to work out if he's telling the truth. He keeps his posture submissive; showing he feels guilty about how he has wronged her. 

'I know I'm not good enough for you Chrissie. I've never been good enough for anyone. I'm trying so hard but it's only a matter of time before you see it too.'

That does it. Chrissie reaches out for him and Robert finds himself wrapped in her embrace. 

'You are good enough, Robert.' She tells him. 'I want us to be together. I want you to be my omega.'

'I'm so sorry I hurt you.'

Chrissie holds him close; kisses his hair. Her expensive perfume masks her natural alpha scent. Robert breathes her in. 

'Donnie hurt me,' Chrissie replies. 'He was my first ... and I loved him so much. When he got pregnant - it wasn't planned but I was so happy. I wanted children so much and he was giving me that. I thought we'd have forever. We had all these plans for our future... when he left me I thought I would die. I couldn't imagine how I would cope without him but I did. I built a life for my son but I couldn't imagine ever letting another omega in ever again until I met you.'

Robert felt a pang of something like guilt inside him. He'd never heard Chrissie talk like this before. She sounded so vulnerable and Robert wants to protect her. He never wants to cause her the pain that Donnie did. 

'I want to give you everything, Robert.' Chrissie continues. 'I could give you everything but I need you to be committed to this. I can't risk letting you into mine and Lachlan's life if you aren't sure you want us. Do you really want me to be your alpha?'

'I do.' Robert replies seriously. 'I do want this and I swear I'll never hurt you again. I love you Chrissie.'

He's never said the words before but in that moment he meant it. He did love her and he wanted to look after her and keep her safe. He sees a glimmer in Chrissie's eyes that could be tears he isn't sure and they're gone a second later when she blinks. Then she reaches out and takes his hand. 

'Come to bed?' she asks him. 

Robert goes. 

\---

He ends it with Rebecca. He has to. He's serious about Chrissie and making it work between them. She takes it about as well as could be expected. She doesn't scream or cry. She just listens to what he has to say and then picks up her things and walks away. He half expects her to call him but she doesn't. Then Chrissie tells him that she's gone back to Ibiza. Some guy she knows has offered her work in one of his clubs. Rebecca apparently jumped at the chance. Chrissie doesn't sound sad about it. Robert doesn't say much at all


	4. Christmas 2013

Robert spends Christmas Day with Chrissie's family - minus Rebecca who stays in Ibiza and Skype calls Lawrence and Chrissie from a bar. 

He gives the gifts - Chrissie receives a necklace which she seems thrilled with; Lachlan - he has no idea what a 13 year old beta male would like for Christmas and so he ends up giving him some iTunes vouchers. Lachlan nods his head at him and says 'thanks' before setting them aside and continuing opening the pile of presents from Chrissie and Lawrence. Robert counts that as a win. 

He tried with Lawrence, he really did. He gave the alpha a rather expensive bottle of whiskey, which Robert knows is one of his favourites, but Lawrence barely gives a gruff nod of thanks and then only when Chrissie glares at him. Robert tries not to let it get to him but he can't help it. The fact that the alpha doesn't like him anymore is incredibly irritating and he doesn't know how to fix it. It only gets worse over dinner when Lawrence makes a comment about Robert not having a family of his own to spend Christmas Day with. 

Christmas has been a difficult time for Robert in the years since he left Emmerdale. For the rest of the year he usually manages not to think about his family but at Christmas he always feels a sort of longing that it's almost impossible to ignore. He remembers the Christmases of his childhood while Sarah was still alive. They were a happy memories before he was fully aware of how much of a disappointment he was to his alpha-father. He remembers his Mum in the kitchen preparing the vegetables; the smell of meat roasting in the oven; his Dad in the lounge, struggling to put together the new toys freshly unwrapped and waiting to be played with. There was always laughter at Christmas in those days. Of course, after Sarah died things changed and the memories weren't so happy, but Robert still thinks of them and it fills him with a sort of melancholy that is difficult to shake. 

After dinner, he slips outside for a breath of fresh air and takes out his phone; opens Facebook and there she is. Victoria Sugden. She's posted a selfie wearing a Santa hat and pulling a funny face. The caption reads 'Merry Christmas Everyone'.

The post has seven likes. Robert feels a wave of melancholy hit him once again. 

Of his surviving relatives, Victoria is the one he thinks of most often, his omega little sister. He wonders how she's fairing. They'd not been particularly close as children because of the eight year age gap but when Sarah died, Robert had felt like he should have been the one to step in and look after her. It should have been instinctive, to be able to step in and teach her all the things a young omega needs to know but he'd been too angry; too focused on trying to prove to Jack that he was a better son than Andy and along the way he did some terrible things to her. He knows that he let Victoria down. 

They are friends on Facebook but he hasn't seen Victoria properly in nine years. She was 11 then. Now she's an adult and Robert feels like he's missed her life. 

'There you are,' Chrissie's voice pulls him from his thoughts and he smiles softly at her. 

'Just needed some air.' 

'I'm sorry about Dad,' she says resting her hand on his arm. 'He's just overprotective since Donnie.'

'Mmm,' Robert lets out a sigh and pockets his phone, turning his focus to Chrissie. She moves closer and kisses him chastely. 

'I haven't given you your present yet.'

'You didn't have to get me anything,' Robert tells her although it's clearly far from the truth. 

Chrissie smiles and reaches into her coat pocket, pulling out a box. 'I didn't have time to wrap it,' she says. 'Sorry.'

'It's fine,' Robert replies as he reaches out to accept the gift. He opens the box. Inside is a pair of diamond cufflinks. They clearly cost a fortune. Robert's eyes are wide with surprise. 

'I love them,' he tells her honestly. 'Thank you.'

'Well I like to spoil my omega,' she replies. 'And besides you deserve it.'

Robert isn't entirely sure that that's true but he leans in and kisses Chrissie anyway. 

'Come back inside,' she whispers and Robert allows her to take his arm and lead him back inside the house


	5. 2014 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January - April 2014

The idea of getting back in touch with Victoria plays on his mind with increasing regularity in the weeks after Christmas. He considers calling her; even finds his fingers hovering over the green button on his mobile before he stops himself. What would he say? 'Hi sis, how you doing?' seems like too little, too late after years of nothing. The truth is he's scared. Victoria idolised him once but after everything that happened, he left her with their Dad and Andy, he wonders if she ever heard a kind word said about him the entire time? His Dad and Andy both hated him in the end. He couldn't bear it if Victoria rejected him as well. 

He doesn't hear from Rebecca directly but he gets updates from Chrissie. He's careful never to ask of course, but Chrissie usually tells him whenever they've had one of their Skype calls. She's got herself a regular DJ slot in one of the clubs on Thursday nights and does some shifts behind the bar 'as if that's any sort of job'. She seems to spend her days by the pool and her nights partying. Robert thinks back to Rebecca's offer all those months ago - 'we could go to Ibiza'. That would have been his life too right now, working in bars and living from one party to the next. He can't imagine it. 

Robert is becoming accustomed to the finer things that life as Chrissie White's omega can afford him. He looks at the watch on his wrist; the designer shirt on his back; he takes a sip from his wine glass and looks at Chrissie, his beautiful alpha girlfriend who has given him all of this. Robert doesn't regret turning Rebecca down. Not when he has all this...

Robert really misses the sex though. 

Chrissie is so gentle and careful with him, sometimes it drives him mad in the worst ways. He knows he should be content. What he and Chrissie have is normal; its traditional. It's the kind of relationship his parents had; everything his Dad would want for him. But inside; deep down; Robert has an itch that he knows won't go away until he scratches it. 

\---

He finds a website. It's a rare night that he isn't spending with Chrissie. He's in his own flat, searching for porn on his laptop when he discovers it by accident. 'Submissive Alphas' is the name. It's not exactly a dating site, more the kind of site where people go looking for sex. Robert is intrigued. He has to create a profile to allow him access. He fills in the bare minimum. Gives his name as 'Rob'; age 28; male omega seeking female alpha 25 - 35. He attaches a photo, a selfie of him wearing a shirt and tie he'd taken a couple of weeks earlier. 

Profile ready, he goes to the search bar, changing the drop down settings so it reads 'I am a male omega seeking a female alpha'. The results come back: 25 female alphas near me (within 10 miles).   
Robert brings up the list of profiles. Most of them don't have a picture. There are five women showing as being online within the last 24 hours who have profile pictures fearing their bare breasts and a couple more who have actual photos of their faces but the photos are either blurred or the women look too old for Robert's taste. There are no female alphas currently online. Robert sighs. Typical. He's considering logging off and going back to the porn site when a new message pops up on his screen. He opens it. 

'Hey cutie,' the message reads. 'I see your profile says you're looking for female alphas but I thought I'd try my luck anyway. I'm Connor, 25, looking for a male omega to take control. You aren't too far away. If you're interested I think we could have fun.'

Robert feels a strange sensation as he reads the message and looks at the photo. Connor - if that is his real name - reminds him of someone he used to know, Mark - the agriculture student who'd come to help out on the farm for a summer back in 2001. Robert hasn't thought of him in years but he remembers clear as day being 15 and hanging around the barn, the top field, anywhere the older alpha was working, watching his muscles flex beneath his shirt - desire pools inside him. 

He clicks reply. 'Hi thanks for the message. Your photo is hot. I'm just looking for something casual. How about you?'

He hits send. He wonders if that wasn't too forward but he doesn't want to give anyone the impression that he's after anything more than a physical connection. Best to keep it straight to the point. 

A couple of minutes pass before Connor replies. 'Casual is good for me. You like to dominate?'

Robert bites his lip as he types back 'yes.'

'Good. When and where?'

Robert is thinking with his dick when he types his address into the message box and hits send. 

A moment later, 'on my way.'

Robert logs off his computer and heads to the bedroom to change his shirt. 

Connor arrives at Robert's door almost 30 minutes later. He looks less like Mark in the flesh, but he's still very good looking. He's dressed in an open collar shirt which Robert notes is a style usually preferred by omega males - it displays his collar bones and gives just a hint of a muscular chest beneath. Robert likes. 

He, himself has opted for a full collar and tie, one of his work suits he knows he looks good in - a solid colour rather than the floral pattern.

'Nice place you've got here,' Connor tells him as Robert pours him a drink. 

'Thanks.'

He sits on the sofa and Connor sits beside him. Robert notices his posture; its submissive; demure. Robert feels himself growing hard. 

Connor notices and swallows his drink, eyes wide. 

Robert smiles. He feels powerful; in control. He reaches out his hand and touches Connor's face, leans in for a kiss. 

Robert takes Connor to bed and fucks him; an alpha actually allows Robert to fuck him. It feels incredible, how Connor submits and yields to Robert's touch. When he has cum, Robert makes sure that Connor gets off by using his hands until Connor is begging for release. Afterwards, Connor asks Robert if he can have a cigarette. Robert allows it and lies there watching Connor smoke, idly tracing patterns on his chest. 

'That was great,' Connor tells him. 'I knew we'd have fun.'

Robert smiles. 'Do you do this often then?' He asks. 

Connor nods. 'Occasionally. When the mood takes me. You?'

Robert shakes his head. 'First time.'

'Seriously?' Connor's eyes are wide. 

'Yeah.'

'Fuck man, no way. But you were so good. Most omegas don't have a clue when they first start out.'

Robert smirks. It's an ego boost he can't deny it. 'Well it's been a fantasy for a while.'

'Maybe we can do it again sometime.'

Robert looks down at his hands. 'I think it's better we keep it as a one time thing.' he says. 

'You're not bonded are you?' Connor asks.

'No,' Robert confirms. 'But I've got a girlfriend. I'm not looking to change that.'

Connor nods. 'No worries mate. I'm not looking to cause trouble. But if you ever change your mind...'

'I won't.' Robert says confidently. 

\---

Chrissie takes him to Paris for his birthday. They stay at the Charles V which Robert knows must have cost her a fortune. On their first day they do all the touristy things - the Eiffel Tower; the Louvre; Sacre-Coeur - and on the second day Chrissie takes him shopping and Robert finds himself laden with bags containing a new suit; several new shirts and shoes - he feels a little bit like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman when Chrissie hands over her credit card to pay for it all if he's honest and the idea that he's comparing himself to a prostitute does make him feel a little uncomfortable but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind and allows himself to enjoy being spoiled. 

That evening they go out to dinner and afterwards Chrissie suggests a walk by the Seine. They are walking hand in hand and Robert is gazing out at the river watching the lights reflected in the water when Chrissie stops walking. 

'Are you alright?' Robert asks her. 

'I'm fine,' Chrissie replies. 'I'm fantastic actually. You know, these last few months with you... I don't remember ever feeling this happy.'

'That's good,' Robert smiles. 'You know I feel the same.' 

'I've been thinking about something these past few weeks,' Chrissie tells him. 'In fact I've been trying to work up the courage to say it.'

Robert frowns. 'Say what?' He asks. 

'I love you, Robert.' 

'I love you too.'

Chrissie looks at him, then in the next moment she's getting down on one knee and drawing a small box from the inside pocket of her jacket.

Robert can't breathe when he hears her say the words 'will you bond with me?'

Robert is stunned. Chrissie wants to bond with him? He could actually have this. He could be Chrissie White's omega forever. Chrissie would be pretty much the perfect bond mate. Certainly it would make his Dad proud and ok Chrissie probably will expect him to get pregnant eventually but maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Chrissie would treasure him. He'll never have to worry about how he's going to feed himself or pay the bills ever again. 

'Yes,' he says. 'Yes I'll bond with you.'

Chrissie is smiling and she places the ring onto Robert's finger. It's a thick white gold band with a square of small diamonds. It must have cost a fortune. Robert grins and kisses Chrissie tenderly, she holds him close. 

'I love you,' he tells her and means it.


	6. 2014 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April - June 2014

Lawrence puts on a show of being pleased when Chrissie breaks the news of their engagement but Robert can tell that it's only an act and that's proven less than a week later when he starts talking to Chrissie about pre-bonding agreements at the dinner table.

'I'm being practical that's all,' Lawrence says, as Chrissie glares at him. 'You've got a very successful business. You need to protect yourself.'

'We're bonding for life, Dad,' Chrissie replies. 'Why do I need a pre-bond?'

'Because he thinks I'm going to run off with all your money,' Robert interrupts before Lawrence can reply. 

'I'm not saying that,' Lawrence replies. 'I just think there's no harm in being practical. Many bonds don't last these days.''

'We're not doing it,' Chrissie growls and that's the end of the discussion for that evening. 

\---

When Chrissie tells Robert he should move in Lawrence just glares coldly but he doesn't raise any objections. Chrissie tells Rebecca over the phone and he doesn't get to hear what her reaction is. 

Robert submits to Chrissie's will and gives notice on his flat. A few weeks later he's watching a couple of removal men loading all his possessions into a van and he has half of the space in Chrissie's wardrobe to call his own. 

Robert thinks it would be easier if he was moving into a house that was just Chrissie's. Then he'd feel like he could treat it as his own, put his things wherever he liked, maybe even redecorate, but the house isn't Chrissie's. It belongs to Lawrence and Lawrence makes it very clear he doesn't want Robert around. Chrissie tells him not to worry; that Lawrence just needs time to get used to things. That doesn't make Robert feel any better. 

It's made worse because Chrissie works such a lot. She's planning to open a new hair salon and a lot of her time is taken up with looking at potential locations and drawing up business plans, so Robert finds himself left alone in the house trying to keep out of Lawrence's way. Usually that means having to hide up in his and Chrissie's bedroom. 

Browsing the Submissive Alphas website becomes a favourite pastime and Robert finds himself curiously browsing the profiles of male alphas with increasing frequency. He exchanges messages with a few that are too far away to realistically hook up, but reading the creative ideas these guys have about what they'd like him to do to them is an undeniable turn on. 

Connor sends him the occasional message and Robert responds in kind. He has no intention of sleeping with Connor again but it doesn't hurt to keep things friendly. Robert has learned over the years that you never know when people will come in useful to you, so when Connor invites him to come out for a drink one Friday night in Leeds, Robert seizes the opportunity. 

He fakes a business meeting and drives to Leeds. The club is called Apenanti, its crowded and dark and exactly the opposite of the sort of place Chrissie and her friends would go to so its satisfyingly anonymous. 

Connor has another friend with him when Robert arrives, another alpha who Connor introduces as Steve. The alpha is wearing a well made suit and looks like a businessman, in contrast to Connor in his jeans and open collar. Robert wonders how they know each other but it doesn't seem the time to ask. 

As the night goes on, Robert becomes aware that Steve is flirting with him. He doesn't discourage it. Half an hour later when Connor disappears off to the toilets, Steve moves closer and presses against Robert's side. A second later they are kissing. Robert can feel the alpha's arousal and his own cock hardens in response. Steve growls low in his throats when Robert pulls away. 'I'm engaged,' Robert tells him honestly. 

'I know,' Steve replies. 'Connor told me. But you're going to come home with me aren't you?'

'Am I?' Robert asks. 

'Yes,' Steve replies with a confidence and certainty that sends a shiver through Robert and has him reaching for his coat. He doesn't give Connor a second thought. 

\---

It's not the best sex Robert has ever had but it's not the worst either. As Robert suspected, Steve wants to be fucked by him and Robert relishes the feeling as he pulls the alpha's shirt open and scratches his fingers down his chest - he's not fat but there isn't much definition to speak of. It's a little disappointing but Robert doesn't complain. 

He doesn't linger once it's over. Robert has a quick shower and dresses before calling a taxi, Steve watching from the bed as he does. He asks Robert for his number. Robert gives him the fake one. He won't be seeing Steve again. 

\---

He finally calls Victoria on a Saturday morning when he decides he wants to tell her that he's getting bonded personally rather than have her find out on Facebook. She practically screams down the phone when she hears his voice and spends at least five minutes telling him off for leaving it so long without getting in touch. He apologises and she says she forgives him so long as he doesn't do it again. He promises and surprises himself by how genuine the promise feels. 

He asks her about how she's doing - fine, working in the Woolpack as a chef, loves her job, no special alphas on the scene. 

When he tells her about Chrissie and the engagement, she screams again 'oh my god, Robert. I can't believe you're going to bond.'

'I can't believe it either,' he replies. 'I'm a lucky man, Vic.'

He asks about Diane; about Bernice; about Debbie and the kids; he even asks if she's heard from their Grandmother Annie recently - he doesn't ask about Andy. 

Victoria tells him anyway. He's back with Katie. They're going to get married again. Robert grits his teeth. Of course they are. And wouldn't his Dad be so fucking proud. 

After talking to Victoria, Robert updates his Facebook relationship status. Chrissie smiles indulgently when she approves the update and tells him he's sweet. Robert uploads a picture of the two of them in Paris along with the engagement announcement; makes it public and when the inevitable 'like' from Victoria arrives, smiles knowing that Andy and Katie both will be able to see it now and see how well he's done for himself while they are still stuck in Emmerdale living the same boring life they've always lived. Robert is so glad to be out of there. 

\---

Chrissie organises an engagement party and Rebecca surprises them all by accepting the invitation. She flies back from Ibiza a couple of days before the party and of course she stays at the house. 

Robert had worried that it was going to be awkward but on that first day Rebecca makes no attempt seek him out and talk to him; there were no flirtatious comments. Robert should have been happy but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Rebecca looks gorgeous. Robert feels a familiar pang of desire when he sees her, but Rebecca avoids his gaze. 

The second day is much the same. It isn't until the morning of the engagement party itself that Robert walks into the kitchen in search of coffee that he finds Rebecca sitting at the table that he realises this is the first time they've been alone together. 

'Have you been avoiding me?' he says quietly. 

'And why would I be avoiding you?' she asks, not looking at him. 

'You tell me.'

'I've no idea what you're talking about, Robert.' Rebecca turns to face him now. Her expression giving away nothing. 

Robert is silent for a moment, fixing his coffee, before he speaks again. 'I didn't think you'd come.'

'It's my sister's engagement party,' Rebecca replies. 'Of course I'm going to be here.'

'And you're happy about this are you?' Robert asks. He doesn't know why he's so desperate for a reaction from her. 'You're happy about me and her bonding?'

'Oh I'm absolutely thrilled,' she replies sarcastically. 

'Bex,' Robert says and he moves closer to her and reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder.

Rebecca takes a step back. 'We can't do this.'

Robert freezes. He knows she's right. He's bonding to her sister. He shouldn't be doing this. 'I'm sorry,' he says, not sure exactly what he's apologising for. Then he turns and leaves the kitchen. He doesn't see Rebecca again until the party that evening. 

He's done the rounds on Chrissie's arm; he's accepted congratulations from total strangers and passing acquaintances; he's listened to Chrissie being congratulated on his beauty by a couple of older alphas who are clearly stuck in the 1950s; he's avoided Lawrence's disapproving gaze and Lachlan's bored expression. 

When Chrissie leaves him by himself to go and catch up with some old girl friends Robert debates getting spectacularly drunk. It is his engagement party after all. He's starting on his third glass of champagne when he hears a familiar voice behind him. 'I wouldn't have too many of those if I were you, remember what happened the last time you got drunk on champagne.'

Rebecca is standing beside him with a teasing smile on her face. Robert rolls his eyes. 'That was your fault.'

'You drank the champagne.'

'Well you paid for it. And you booked the hotel.'

'Actually, my Dad paid for it,' Rebecca smiles. 'That was a fun night wasn't it?'

Robert has to agree because yes, for all the trouble it caused afterwards he'd had a lot of fun that night.

'I've missed you Robert,' Rebecca admits. 

'I've missed you too.'

'We really can't keep doing this though can we?' 

Robert shakes his head. 'No. But I suppose...'

Rebecca raises an eyebrow at him. 'What are you suggesting?'

'Maybe once more for old times sake?' Robert shrugs like he isn't particularly fussed either way. It's a lie. 

There's a twinkle in Rebecca's eye that goes straight to his cock. 'Meet me in the toilets in five minutes.'

The cubicle is small and Robert is bent awkwardly as Rebecca fucks him, both trying desperately to stay quiet. It's hot and dirty sex - sex with Rebecca always has been like this and Robert cums hard, Rebecca following seconds after. When it's done they lean against each other for a moment getting their breath back before they part and straighten their clothes. 

Before they go back to the party, Rebecca leans in and gives Robert a kiss on the cheek. 'Take care of yourself Robert,' she tells him. Robert knows that it's goodbye


	7. 2014 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June - August 2014

That night, after the party, Chrissie holds him close and runs her fingers through his hair. 

'What do you think of Mexico?' she asks. 

'What about it?'

'For the bonding ceremony,' Chrissie explains. 'I was talking to my friend Laura tonight and she had her bonding ceremony there last year. Apparently it's quite straightforward. A decent ceremony planner could have it all sorted in a few weeks. Just think Robert, a ceremony on the beach in the sunshine, and then you and me in the honeymoon suite of a five star hotel sharing the bonding heat together.'

Robert feels a warmth spreading through him at Chrissie's words. He can almost picture it, receiving Chrissie's bond bite and becoming hers forever. 

'Let's do it,' he tells her. 'Let's go to Mexico.'

Chrissie smiles and kisses him. 

\---

They meet with the wedding planner and set the date for September the 1st.  
Robert sends an invitation to Victoria and Diane but the rsvps come back saying neither can make it. Robert was expecting it but he still feels a pang of disappointment. 

'I suppose it is a bit short notice,' Chrissie says when he tells her. 'What about your brother?'

Robert scoffs at the idea. He can't imagine Andy travelling as far as Hotton on his account never mind Mexico. 

'I don't want Andy there,' he says. 'And as for Victoria and Diane - well it is a bit short notice and a bit pricey.'

'Well if it's the air fare I could always help out. It doesn't seem right that none of your family will be there.'

'You know we aren't close. I haven't seen them in years.'

'Well we should visit them after the ceremony,' Chrissie says. 'I would like to meet them.'

'Maybe,' Robert replies, hoping she'll drop the subject. 

\---

Robert doesn't know how he's supposed to plan a bonding ceremony in another country and also focus on work. The ceremony planner has arranged the legalities in Mexico but she's calling Robert to run every detail by him first. Apparently because he's the omega and he's supposed to care about what colour the flowers are and what music should be playing. There's so much to decide. He finds himself getting snappy and short tempered. 

Then Chrissie tells him that perhaps he should give up work. 

'What?' he says, like he can't quite believe what he's just heard. 

'Well it's not like you need to anymore. I earn more than enough.'

'It's not about needing to work,' Robert replies. 'I want to earn my own money.'

If there's one thing that he's grateful to Jack Sugden for it's for instilling a strong work ethic in him. He'd drilled it into all his children that nothing in life comes for free. Jack used to leave the house at 5am every day to see to the animals and work in the fields. When he'd come home, he'd be bone tired, but Robert had seen the pride he had for providing for his family, it was one thing about his father that he could respect.

'I thought you'd want to start nesting once we're bonded,' Chrissie continues. 'What about when the children come? Are you suggesting we palm them off on the nanny?'

'Im not going to be some 50's omega sitting at home popping out babies and waiting for my alpha to come home you know,' Robert shouts before storming out and shutting himself in the study. 

Chrissie comes to find him an hour later. Robert has calmed down by then. He feels bad for being so short tempered when Chrissie is just trying to be a good alpha to him. 

'I'm sorry,' he says softly. 

'No I'm sorry,' Chrissie replies. 'I shouldn't have snapped.'

'I was being too sensitive.'

'I know your work is important to you,' Chrissie tells him. 'I just don't like seeing you so stressed out.'

'I know,' Robert replies. 'Maybe I could cut back on my hours a bit, spend a bit more time at home.'

Chrissie smiles. Robert knows it's not the end of the conversation but Chrissie seems prepared to accept the compromise for now. 

\---

August arrives and Robert's mind is full of nothing but the upcoming bonding ceremony. He's almost glad that Chrissie persuaded him to reduce his hours at work because there is just so much still to organise. 

He goes for his final suit fitting one Thursday afternoon. He's opted for a traditional style suit for an omega male in a navy fabric. It's fitted in all the right places and as Robert sees his reflection in the tailor's mirror he knows he looks good in it. 'Your alpha won't be able to resist you,' says the tailor - a female omega called Sarah. Robert grins. That's exactly what he's hoping for. 

\---

He and Chrissie, Lachlan and Lawrence are due to fly out to Mexico on the 24th which will give them a week to take care of the final preparations before the ceremony. At 6am they load the suitcases into the taxi and set off for the airport. Chrissie remarks that Lawrence looks tired. He tells her he's fine. 

They check the suitcases in at 7am and find a cafe to sit in to kill time waiting for the plane. Robert orders them all breakfast. Lawrence only has a few bites, says he's got a touch of indigestion, tells Chrissie its nothing, not to worry. 

At 7:45 Lawrence goes to buy some indigestion tablets from the airport branch of Boots. Chrissie tells Lachlan to go with him. At 8:05 Lachlan comes running across the departure lounge calling for his alpha-mother and saying that Lawrence is having a heart attack. 

When Chrissie and Robert reach him, first aiders are on the scene and an ambulance has been called. Lawrence is sitting on the floor against the wall, shirt collar open, clutching at his chest while the first aider takes his pulse. 

Chrissie of course is frantic. She holds Lawrence's hand and is crying when the paramedics arrive. 

At 8:30 Lawrence is being taken to hospital in an ambulance and Chrissie is asking Robert to look after Lachlan while she goes with Lawrence to the hospital. 

By the time the hospital discharge Lawrence late that afternoon, his private doctor confirming that it was a heart murmur and advising him to rest, they've missed the flight to Mexico and the only other flight that would get them there before the ceremony is fully booked. 

'I'm sorry,' Lawrence tells his daughter that evening when they are back at home and she's still fussing round him making sure he's comfortable. 

'Don't be ridiculous Dad,' Chrissie replies. 'We can rearrange the bonding ceremony. Your health is much more important.'

Chrissie doesn't see the look of triumph on Lawrence's face at her words but Robert doesn't miss it


	8. 2014 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August - October 2014. Roberts past and present begin to collide.

Robert tells Chrissie that he thinks Lawrence was faking his illness but of course she doesn't believe him. He should've known that if he said anything she'd jump straight to her father's defence. 

It's clear to him now the lengths that Lawrence will go to to stop him bonding with Chrissie. Robert has a clear picture of exactly what he's up against. He just needs to find a way to turn the tables on him. Robert knows it won't be easy but he can play the long game, bide his time and wait for the perfect opportunity. 

With the bonding ceremony on hold, Chrissie turns her attention back to her own business. She's finally found a location in Hotton that she thinks would be perfect for the new salon. She shows Robert the photos - he's pretty sure it used to be a greengrocers shop back when he was a kid. He remembers going in there with his mum. 

'You hardly ever talk about your family,' Chrissie remarks when he shares this tidbit of information. 

'Not much to tell,' he replies. 

'Well you know, one good thing about having to postpone the bonding ceremony it'll mean Victoria and Diane can be there,' Chrissie tells him. 

'Yeah,' Robert replies surprising himself by how much he actually likes the sound of that idea. 'Maybe.'

\---

Robert is at the office catching up on his emails when the call comes through on his mobile from Chrissie. She's had a call from the school. It seems that Lachlan has gotten himself into some trouble, there's a female omega in his year and Lachlan apparently convinced her to send him naked photos of herself which he then shared them all around the school. He's been suspended. The school might want to make it a permanent exclusion. 

Chrissie is absolutely furious. She yells at Lachlan telling him she's never been more disappointed in him. Lachlan is grounded and has his computer and phone confiscated but that's not the end of it. It seems the young omega's family have contacted the police. 

When she hears that Chrissie's tone changes. 'He's only a child,' she says to Robert the night after Lachlan gives his statement to the police. 'He made a silly mistake. He doesn't deserve to have his life ruined by one mistake.'

Privately, Robert thinks that Lachlan deserves exactly what he gets. He's not a silly little boy, he's a teenager who knew full well that what he was doing was wrong. He wants to tell Chrissie to think of the poor omega girl and how she must be feeling. He thinks of Victoria and how he'd feel if some scumbag had done that to her, he'd want to tear them limb from limb, but he doesn't speak out. He knows what Chrissie would say. 

He doesn't know how it happens exactly because Chrissie doesn't tell him, but he knows that Lawrence must have become involved and he's pretty sure a large amount of money must have changed hands because a few days later the charges are dropped and the police investigation just goes away. 

Chrissie takes Lachlan out of school before they can expel him and they hire a private tutor for a while while they look for another school. Chrissie thinks it might do him some good to have a break anyway, a change of scene. Lawrence agrees with her, says he thinks a change of scene would be good for all of them. 

\---

Robert feels like his carefully constructed world starts unravelling one Tuesday. Robert is coming back to the office from meeting with a client. When he reaches reception, he does a double take and then immediately moves to hide behind the door. Paddy Kirk is sitting in reception. He's got considerably less hair than the last time Robert saw him but he's unmistakable. What the fuck is Paddy Kirk doing here? Robert knows it can't be business related. Why would a vet be interested in farming machinery? Paddy isn't alone either. He's with two other men that Robert doesn't recognise - an older omega male and a younger man - an alpha dressed in a black hoodie. The older omega is talking to Jodie the receptionist. Robert tries to listen to what he's saying but he can't make it out. 

It isn't long before the trio disappear inside Lawrence's office. As soon as the door closes Robert moves to the reception desk. 

'What was all that about?' He asks Jodie. 

She shrugs. 'Wanted to speak to Lawrence about somebody called Harold Birch.' 

Robert frowns. The name Harold isn't familiar but he knows an Edna Birch, he remembers her as a bit of a busybody going about the village with her dog. It could be coincidence of course, but Robert doesn't like it. 

It seems that Lawrence doesn't like it either. He has the trio escorted from the premises and then shuts himself away in his office. 

That night, when he arrives back at the house he goes straight up in his study and doesn't come out for dinner. Chrissie knocks on the door and he tells her to leave him alone. 

The next day Lawrence doesn't go to the office. He's asked for his appointments to be cancelled because he's taking a personal day. Robert is puzzled. There's clearly something going on and somehow whatever it is is connected to Emmerdale. Robert doesn't like not knowing what it is. 

\---

A week later, Robert walks into the lounge and he sees Chrissie looking at a brochure advertising a house for sale. 

'What's that?' he asks her. 

'Oh just something Dad was looking at. I wanted to show you.'

She holds up the brochure so Robert can see the cover. His blood runs cold. He'd recognise that house anywhere. 

'Home Farm,' he says and Chrissie nods. 

'It's come up for sale. Dad thinks it's a good price. Too good to pass up.'

'Lawrence wants to buy Home Farm?'

'Apparently he was in the area a few days ago and he saw the sign in the estate agents window. It's a good price. The current owners must be desperate to sell.'

Robert wonders who the current owners are - if it's still the Kings. Robert pushes the thought from his mind. 

'There's loads of potential for the place,' Chrissie continues. 'We could do corporate events, bonding ceremonies, weddings...'

'Yeah,' Robert interrupts her. 'I know Home Farm.'

'Of course,' Chrissie agrees. 'Dad's thinking that the four of us could move there together and run the place. It could be perfect Robert. The fresh start we've been looking for.'

'I didn't know we needed a fresh start,' Robert can't help the bitterness in his tone. 

'You know what I mean,' Chrissie replies. 'With everything Lachlan's been through, a change of scene and a new school are just what he needs.'

Robert isn't convinced and Chrissie can tell. 'Just think about it,' she says. 'It could be so wonderful Robert, just think of us in that big house, Lord and Lady of the Manor.'

Robert does smile at that thought. He's grown up looking at that house and aspiring to be like the people who lived in it. He remembers when he was a kid and he'd see Frank and Kim Tate going around the village; how glamorous they'd seemed to him. Robert had dreamed that one day he'd have money and power like them. Now, perhaps he could. 

'I'll think about it,' he tells her. 

\---

There's an open day for potential buyers to look at the estate before deciding if they are going to make an offer. Robert tries to say that he doesn't really have to go. He knows what Home Farm looks like, but Chrissie just glares at him and says 'you're coming with me Robert,' and he doesn't argue. 

On the morning of the open day Robert wakes up feeling strange. He watches Chrissie pottering around the kitchen while he drinks his coffee and the strange feeling grows. 

'I was going to go and check on the salon before we go up to Home Farm,' Chrissie says. 'Do you want to join me?'

'Actually,' Robert says, putting a voice to the feeling that's been brewing all morning, 'I was thinking I'd go and visit my Mum and Dad's graves, if that's ok?'

'Of course it is,' Chrissie replies. 'Do you want me to come with you? The salon can wait.'

'No it's alright,' Robert tells her. 'I'd rather go on my own. I'll meet you up at the house.'

\---

He passes a stall at the side of the road selling flowers on his way to the village and on impulse he stops and buys three single, red roses. At the cemetery, he stops by Pat's grave first. It looks neglected. The headstone hasn't been cleaned in a long while and its covered in moss. Robert feels a pang of sadness for the omega who gave birth to him but the truth is he doesn't know Pat, he doesn't have one memory of her. He places the flower on the gravestone and moves on. 

He visits Sarah next. The omega he called Mum. The omega who loved him and read him bedtime stories; looked after him when he was sick; was proud of him and believed in him; who was taken too soon. Her grave is much different to Pat's. It looks cared for. There are some flowers in the pot, wilted but clearly left recently. He wonders if it was Victoria or Andy who placed them. 

'Hiya Mum,' he says as he places her rose. 'Sorry it's been so long.'

As he's walking along the rows of graves towards where his alpha-father is buried see sees a headstone that makes him stop short - Donna Windsor, died August 2014. Donna died two months ago? Why had nobody had told him? Donna had been a friend once upon a time; ok he'd treated her appallingly when they'd been together, he realised that now but still, they'd had some good times together. He can't believe that she's just gone. 

Jack's grave, when he finds it, looks just as well cared for as Sarah's - there are flowers here too, although they're wilted. Robert picks them up and throws them in a nearby bin, his own rose he places on the gravestone, then he stands back to read the words on the headstone, it's the first time he's seen them, 'a good man at rest in the good earth.' It's saccharine, Robert thinks and exactly the sort of thing his Dad would have wanted. He wonders who chose it? It could have been any one of them, he supposes, because that's how everyone saw Jack Sugden wasn't it? Good, honest, salt of the earth. Robert used to think so too, before he found out different.

He doesn't linger. He leaves his car and walks into the village. There have been some changes, he notes as he looks around him, the post office is gone, the building is now a cafe; the farm shop is now called David's. The B&B looks pretty much the same. He pauses when he comes to his Tenant's Cottage, feeling a pang of something like homesickness wash over him at the sight of the familiar front door. 

He's taking it all in when he sees Lawrence's car approaching and he steps back behind some bushes before either Lawrence and Chrissie can see him. He's not in the mood to face his fiancée and father in law just yet. He's still emotional from the cemetery visit. Robert looks behind him and quickly decides to seek refuge inside the pub.

The Woolpack hasn't changed at all, he thinks. As he walks in the door he can almost imagine that he's a teenager again and he'll see Alan Turner pulling pints; Betty Eagleton; Seth Armstrong; maybe even his Dad propping up the bar. He doesn't see any of those people of course but he does see two very familiar faces and hear a shocked gasp 'Robert!'

'Diane, Victoria,' he smiles - surprised how pleased he actually is to see them both. 'Missed me?'

\---

By the time he gets away from the Woolpack, he's late to meet Chrissie. He drives up to Home Farm, straight through the gates and he's on a high. It was good to see Victoria and Diane; he's let them know how well he was doing, in business and his personal life; even managed to get in a few digs at Andy's expense. 

When he parks the car and walks through the open front door however, the high evaporates almost immediately when he finds himself face to face with not only Chrissie, his alpha fiancée but also Nicola, the alpha who took his virginity, and Andy and Katie - the two people who hate him most in the world and the feeling is more than mutual. 

Chrissie's protective alpha instincts respond to the tension between Robert and his brother and also no doubt the perceived threat from Katie as she moves closer to him and draws him behind her. Robert's glad she doesn't know that Nicola is another ex of his. He pheromones would probably overpower him completely. As it is, his omega draws strength from her and he goes on the attack once again. 

Robert always enjoys an opportunity to see Andy and Katie squirm. Andy's alpha is going into overdrive when he tells Robert there's no way he's moving back to the village but Robert has spent his whole life fighting against Andy's alpha and he refuses to submit, not now, not ever. 

'Andy, mate. When have you ever had a say in what I do?'

Andy flinches and Robert senses victory. He turns to ask Nicola about how many bedrooms there are and jokes about how that will keep him busy. 

'Can't imagine you with a load of kids,' Katie says. 

'Well, when you've got a good alpha,' he replies, preening at Chrissie's neck. 

She grins. 'We want a large family,' she tells Andy and Katie. 'We plan to make a start as soon as we're bonded.'

Robert wants to say that's news to him, but he doesn't. He hopes Chrissie is just saying that to get under Andy's skin the same as he is. Surely she must be?

'Well we're getting married again anyway,' Andy interrupts his train of thought. 

'Married?' Robert replies, although he knew this already from Victoria. 'Yeah, its not a real bond though is it with a beta? I bet you're on tenterhooks wondering who's bed she'll wake up in this time, doesn't even have to be an alpha with her does it? It could be anybody.'

Andy growls low in his throat and when another couple arrive to view the house, Chrissie grabs Robert's arm and announces that she's going to show him the grounds. 

\---

Chrissie wants to move in immediately, that much is obvious but once he's away from Andy and no longer putting on a front, Robert has to admit that he really doesn't. 

Chrissie tries to talk him round; she promises him it will really be their place rather than her father's but Robert knows that isn't true. It will be the same as it always is, with him feeling like a squatter in Lawrence's house and that's bad enough without having Andy and Katie in his face every day. 

He tells Chrissie he can't do it. He can't move back to Emmerdale but in the end it doesn't matter because Lawrence buys the house anyway. Robert really should've seen it coming. He protested too much about how he'd hate living there, he should've known that would only encourage Lawrence more. 

'It's not going to be so bad is it?' Chrissie asks that night while getting ready for bed. 

Robert knows she doesn't understand. How could she understand that just being back there for one day has undone nine years of work he's put into building up his defences so he can actually stand to look at himself in the mirror. He felt like he was 19 years old again today when he saw the hatred in Andy's face. He could hear his Dad's voice in his head telling him to leave and never come back. 

'No,' he lies. 'I'm sure it'll be great.'

'Just try Robert,' Chrissie says. 'For me?'

'I will,' Robert submits. 'I promise I'll try.'

'I've asked Dad. He says you can have hand in running the estate.'

Robert thinks he'll believe it when he sees it, but he smiles and presses a kiss to Chrissie's forehead. 'Yeah? That'll be great


	9. 2014 - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October - November 2014. A certain car gets stolen and a meeting takes place.

Robert quickly realises that Lawrence isn't content with just making him miserable by forcing him to live at Home Farm. He steps up the campaign against him and he's now actively trying to dig up things from his past to try and cause trouble with him and Chrissie. 

He catches Lawrence having private chats with Andy and Nicola, there are probably others too. There aren't many people in the village who don't have an opinion about him, fewer still who's opinion might be remotely positive.

It starts with Nicola. His history with Nicola, unlike what happened between him and Katie, is something he's never told Chrissie about. 

Nicola is the alpha who took his virginity. Robert's not ashamed of it exactly but it's hardly the stuff of Mills and Boon novels. He was sixteen, it was his first proper heat and she was just there. She had helped him through it and then didn't want anything else to do with him. It had hurt at the time but he's over it now. He hasn't deliberately hidden it from Chrissie. It's not like she ever asked for details, but Robert hadn't banked on Nicola's big mouth and of course once Lawrence finds out about their history he can't wait to go running to Chrissie with tales of his promiscuity.

Lawrence's plan backfires though because Chrissie turns out to be very understanding. Robert has never lied about having a past. Although he's kept most of the details to himself, Chrissie is aware there have been alphas before her. She even laughs when Robert jokes about having a thing for older female alphas. If anything she seems more angry at Nicola for taking advantage of a sixteen year old omega in heat than at him for not telling her the whole story. 

\---

After the Nicola thing, Lawrence starts trying to make nice with Robert's family. He offers Victoria a contract to do the catering for Home Farm events - he says she won it fair and square but no other caterers were invited for a meeting; he cosies up to Diane every time he pops into the Woolpack ordering her most expensive drinks; Katie's stabling her horses on the estate again; he even offers Andy the lease on Wiley's Farm. Robert knows it's all for show. Lawrence isn't interested in helping his family, he's just trying to find a stick he can use to beat him with.

\---

The day Robert walks into the kitchen and finds Lawrence reading his Dad's novel, he almost snaps. 

Robert never told anybody, but he read the book once, after Jack's funeral - it had been out of print for years but he'd searched the internet for a copy, eventually finding one on eBay. He'd poured over the text, reading his father's words on the page was like hearing his voice from beyond the grave. When he'd finished the book, Robert sat and cried for almost an hour. 

It feels like the ultimate invasion, Lawrence using his dead alpha-father to wind him up like this. The alpha doesn't know about how fraught his relationship with Jack was and Robert can't let him see his reaction now. All day, wherever her looks, he sees Lawrence holding that book and then at lunchtime in the pub Robert can't even have a conversation with his auntie Val without Lawrence coming over and interrupting, trying to win her favour with free booze. Robert wants to scream. 

It's probably a mistake, inviting everyone up to Home Farm, but he's really not thinking clearly by this point. When he starts talking about how Lawrence went to prison for being in a relationship with a male omega back when such things were still illegal, all Robert can think about is causing Lawrence the same pain that Lawrence has caused him. 

Finn looks horrified; Val and Eric look like it's the best entertainment they've had all year, Victoria just looks disappointed in him. Chrissie orders him to apologise to Lawrence. He tells her that he will, but he isn't submitting, he isn't. 

\---

Lawrence is looking through some papers in the office when Robert walks in. 

'So you decided to do some work after all then?' he says. 

Lawrence doesn't turn around. 'I assume you've patched things up with Chrissie,' he says. 'Put all the blame on me?'

Robert wants to laugh. If only it had been that easy. 

'No we've not patched things up just yet,' he admits. 'She seems to be quite sensitive about your whole male-omega phase. I think I've hit a nerve. It's probably because she suspects the truth.'

'What truth is that?' Lawrence does turn around then and he moves towards Robert, his posture is aggressive, designed to intimidate. Robert doesn't back down. It's time to get this out in the open once and for all, what's really going on here. 

'The real reason you hate me?' Robert replies. 'Jealousy.'

Lawrence scoffs but Robert can see that he's rattled. 

'I think it's why you got so upset about me and Nicola,' Robert continues, 'because she's shared a heat with me and you haven't.'

'You think I'm interested in you?'

'Yeah,' Robert replies. 'I mean I think you've convinced yourself you hate me by now, rather than love me.'

'Your ego never fails to astound me.' Lawrence is trying to brazen it out. 

'So you've never had any interest in me?' Robert asks. 'That's why you promoted me above all the others who were better qualified.'

'As much as it pains me to say it, you're good at your job.'

'Now maybe,' Robert smiles. 'Then, not so much. What I was good at was flirting with you; I saw how you looked at me and I played on it. Let you think you might have a chance.'

Robert is standing close to Lawrence, he can see Lawrence's pupils are slightly dilated. Lawrence is aroused by him even now. 

'Then you introduced me to Chrissie,' he continues. 'And I couldn't pretend anymore.'

'You don't know what you're talking about,' Lawrence growls. 

'Really?' Robert raises an eyebrow. 'You've never wanted to kiss me? Touch me? You've never imagined sharing a heat with me?'

Lawrence's breath catches. 

'Chrissie has you know - shared my heat. That time when you offered, when I turned you down. I called her instead. She knows what it feels like.'

'Get out,' his voice is low, hard, threatening, but Robert can't stop. 

'It's a joke really when you think about it. Why would I want a pathetic, old, alpha like you when I could have Chrissie?'

'I said get out!' Lawrence jumps up and Robert's omega instinct is to run but he fights it. 

He squares up to Lawrence and replies 'make me.'

When Lawrence doesn't move, Robert knows that he's won this round. He knows it's not over and Lawrence will probably redouble his efforts, but for now, Robert enjoys his victory. 

'Enjoy your book,' he tells him. 'I'll be enjoying making up with your daughter.'

\---

Lawrence doesn't wait long to start a counter attack, and Robert supposes he should've known better than to think ruining his omega-mum's memorial would be beneath him. Lawrence fakes another heart attack that sends Chrissie running to his side. 

Robert can't hold back his anger and Chrissie of course takes Lawrence's side. The row is intense. Her alpha is trying to make him submit but Robert just can't. He's used to being painted as the bad person, he has been all his adult life, but not by Chrissie. Why can't she see that he needs her to believe him, he needs her to be on his side? 

When she tells him to get out, Robert hears his Dad's voice saying the same thing and he feels the fight leave him. He feels like he's collapsing in on himself and he walks through the door and doesn't look back. 

\---

He drives without any real destination in mind but he isn't surprised when he ends up at the cemetery. He sits by Sarah's grave; runs his fingers over the lettering on the headstone. 

'I wish you were still here Mum,' he says softly and puts his head in his hands. 

He's still there when Chrissie calls him an hour later and asks him to come home so they can talk. He picks himself up and goes. 

\---

Lawrence makes Nicola the new Estate Manager; and even worse, Robert let Chrissie talk him into resigning from the machinery business to prove his commitment to working on the estate, so now he's unemployed as well. He can't face Chrissie. She's still not prepared to defend him to Lawrence, even after this. 

He goes to the pub and finding Val behind the bar, decides he's going to get drunk on Bourbon and sod the consequences. He chucks his car keys down on the bar and gets distracted by his phone. It's 45 minutes later when he realises that the keys have gone and when he goes outside to check, he discovers that his car has gone too. 

'Fuck!' Robert swears loudly before reaching for his phone and activating the tracker he had installed. It takes a couple of minutes to triangulate the location but when it does, Robert can't say he's shocked at where the car is. 

\---

When Robert goes into Moira's shed. He finds, not Cain Dingle, like he was expecting, but two younger male-alphas, dressed in black hoodies. 

'Never rely on the manufacturer's tracker,' he says and it's almost comical, the look of shock on their faces. Robert recognises one of them from the pub - he's a Barton if he remembers rightly. The other one, looks slightly familiar but Robert can't place him.

They try to deny it of course. The shorter one saying they just found it parked there, but it's obvious that they're rattled, especially when he brings up telling Cain and Moira - that's interesting. 

The taller one is glaring at him. 

'I don't negotiate with idiots,' Robert says when the shorter one suggests making some sort of deal. 

'Really, well that's alright then. Negotiate with me.'

There's something in his voice that catches Robert's attention; a sort of challenge, confidence or bravado, that draws Robert in, makes him want to meet this alpha's challenge head on. 

'Really?' he asks. 'I think I'll do what I like because I pretty much own you both now, or rather, the police do.'

Robert pulls out his phone and makes to dial the number. That's when the taller one pipes up. 'There must be some way to make this go away. I mean think about it. We could be useful to someone like you.'

Robert had anticipated a fight or possibly for the two alphas to try and run. He hadn't expected them to offer to take care of 'something or someone' for him in exchange for not calling the police. He should still call them, he knows that. but an idea is already forming itself in his mind. Robert puts the phone away. 

'What are your names anyway?' he asks. 

The two alphas look uncertainly at each other. 

'I'm going to need names if you're going to be doing a job for me,' Robert continues. 'Or should I just call you Pinky and Perky? Or Dumb and Dumber?'

'Ross Barton,' the taller one says. 'He's Aaron Livesy.'

'Charmed,' Robert says sarcastically. 'Well I'm Robert Sugden but I'm guessing you already know that.'

'Yeah. You're the omega with the posh alpha bird up at Home Farm,' Ross replies. 'Do you have a job for us or not?'

'There is something you can help me with yes.' Robert smiles. 'You've obviously got no problems stealing cars, what about robbing houses?'

'Depends on the house,' Ross replies. 

'Home Farm.'

'You want us to rob your own house for you?' Aaron asks. 

'That's right,' Robert replies. 

'Why?' 

'That's my business,' Robert says and locks eyes with Aaron. There's a fierceness in the alpha's expression. Aaron, he can't help but notice has got beautiful eyes. 

'Alright,' Ross says. 'Well you just let us know when then mate.'

'I'm not your mate,' Robert replies as Ross starts making his way towards the door, Aaron following close behind. 

'Oi,' Robert cuts in before they can leave. 'Keys.'

Ross shrugs his shoulders and tosses the keys, Robert catches them. 

'I'll be in touch,' Robert tells them. 

Ross just nods before walking out of the barn. Aaron's gaze lingers on Robert a moment longer before he follows him. 

\---

That night, when Robert gets into bed beside Chrissie holds him and kisses his hair. 'I'm sorry about the job,' she says softly. 

'It's not your fault,' Robert replies. 'Your Dad hates me.'

Chrissie doesn't try to contradict him, she just moves to kiss his neck and presses him down into the mattress, Robert allows her to make love to him but as he's drifting off to sleep, it's a different pair of alpha eyes he's thinking of


	10. 2014 - Part 6 Robbery at Home Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of the Home Farm robbery

The next morning, Robert is eager to put his plan into action, but getting rid of everybody proves harder than expected because Lachlan, who doesn't like his new school, somehow manages to convince Chrissie that he's not feeling well and needs to stay home and rest. Stay home and play video games more like, Robert thinks. 

'He's got a sore throat,' Chrissie tells him. 'I think he should stay in bed today.'

'He can go to school with a sore throat,' Robert replies. 

'He sounded pretty bad.' 

Chrissie is such a soft touch when it comes to Lachlan. Robert remembers trying the old sore throat excuse on his own alpha-father, talking in a low, whispered voice about how bad he felt. Jack Sugden had put a hand on his forehead, declared he didn't have a temperature and told him to hurry up and get his uniform on or he'd miss the bus. There was no excuse for slacking off in Jack Sugden's world. 

'I'll look after him,' Robert offers. 'Why don't you go and do some shopping in Leeds? Maybe pick up some things for the bonding ceremony?'

Chrissie smiles at him when he says this. 'You? You're offering to look after Lachlan?'

'I can carry a spoon and some medicine,' Robert replies. 'I've done it before.' He may not have a natural affinity with the lad but he's not entirely useless. 

'I know,' Chrissie replies. 'You'll be such a good omega-father.'

Robert smiles. 

When he hears Chrissie leave, he goes upstairs and knocks on Lachlan's bedroom door. He finds him, as suspected, sitting up in bed with his PlayStation on. 

'I thought you were feeling really ill?' Robert says. 

'I am,' Lachlan replies, his voice hushed. 

'Yeah. It might work on your mum but it's not going wash with me mate.'

Lachlan looks at him and then puts his controller down. 'What's it to you anyway?' he asks, voice now magically returned to normal. 

'Not much really,' Robert replies. 'But your mum really doesn't need any trouble from the school because of you skiving off.'

'You want me to go to school?'

'Nothing would make me happier.'

'It'll cost you,' Lachlan says with a grin. 

Robert shakes his head and reaches for his wallet. 'Ten quid,' he tells him. 

'Er - more like thirty.'

'Twenty,' Robert replies. 'And I don't tell your Mum you were blagging this morning.'

Lachlan considers for a moment and then says 'deal.' He takes the money from Robert's hand and goes to get his uniform on. 

Robert isn't stupid. He knows Lachlan probably isn't going to go to school but he'll be out of the house which is all that matters. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Ross. 'Today. Coast is clear.' 

\---

Robert is actually quite impressed when he sees Ross and Aaron in their balaclavas. He has to admit they look the part, but there's panic in Aaron's voice when he tells him what happened to Lawrence and Robert's instinct is to want to calm him, to keep control. 

'Will he live?' he asks bluntly, like it doesn't bother him much either way. 

'Unless this one bores him to death ' Ross replies. Not very reassuring but Robert supposes it will have to do. He keeps his focus on the job at hand. 

'Right,' he begins. 'Take whatever you want from downstairs and his room. Not much from ours but make sure you get something or it's going to look sus.'

'Can't you just bring the stuff down or dump it?' Aaron asks. Robert senses the alpha's uncertainty. 

'No he can't,' Ross says eagerly. 'Anyway, I want to have a look around.'

Robert finishes by telling them that he will wait a while before untying Lawrence and coming to find them and seeing them off. 

'Somebody's going to have to take a decking,' he says. 'Any preferences? Do not hit me back.'

Ross holds up his hands and says 'I don't hit omegas mate,' before walking off in the direction of the side door. 

Aaron doesn't move. He's looking at Robert with a disapproving expression. 

'Do you not like free stuff when it's not on four wheels?' Robert asks him, challenging. 

'Are you actually that desperate to impress him that you've got to pay people to let you hit them?' 

For some reason, Aaron's disapproval bothers him more than it should. 

'The hitting's the least of it. You deserve that for my car.' 

Aaron scoffs. Robert feels his annoyance building. Who the fuck does this alpha think he is?

'You really want to know?' he asks.

'I really don't,' Aaron replies dismissively. 

'Well I'm going to tell you anyway, because I'm not having you - a thief - coming here and judging me.'

'Don't worry about it,' Aaron replies but he thinks he sees a hint of curiosity in the alpha's gaze. Robert finds that he wants to make him understand. 

'I want his respect,' Robert admits. 'I've earned it, ten times over, but he doesn't give it out because he's all about making you dance to his tune. Like last week when I was about to show my respects to my dead mother and he's busy faking a heart attack.'

Aaron averts his gaze, looks down at the floor. It's a submissive posture, there's no way it could be perceived as anything else. It catches Robert by surprise but he takes it in, he feels some of the anger leaving him in response. Then he realises what is happening and immediately, he's on the defensive again. 

'He's due a bad day I reckon. Obviously I'll also enjoy smacking you in the face.'

Then all signs of submission disappear and Aaron is back on the offensive again. 

'Well enjoy it,' he says. 'Because you won't get another free one.'

\---

Aaron is irritating Robert more by refusing to touch anything in the house and Ross is making a right mess upstairs if all the banging is anything to go by. When he appears in the lounge there's a large bag slung over his shoulder. 

'I've been having a look in your knicker drawer,' he tells Robert. 'Normally male omegas aren't my thing but there's some quite sexy little numbers in there isn't there?' he winks at Robert. 

'Right, I think I know who's getting punched,' Robert glares at him but Ross just grins and then smashes a vase "to make it look authentic."

The sound of the front door opening and Chrissie's voice coming in from the hallway startles them all. Aaron and Ross pull their balaclavas over their faces quickly and Ross decides to grab Robert from behind, arm around his throat, baton in hand. 

'Oh my God,' Chrissie cries out as she sees them. Then her alpha instincts kick in at the sight of her omega in danger. 'Let him go,' she growls. 

Ross shouts at Aaron to grab her and Robert watches as Aaron leaps on Chrissie, grabbing her from behind. He starts shouting for everybody to just calm down and not do anything stupid. 

'Where's my Dad?' Chrissie snarls. 'What have you done with him?'

'Shut your mouth and you'll live to find out,' Ross growls back. The level of aggressive alpha pheromones in the air is overwhelming Robert and he fights to stay calm, he needs to keep a clear head. He can't afford to let his omega turn him into a cowering wreck. 

Chrissie asks about Lachlan and he tells her he was feeling better so he went to school. It doesn't do much to calm Chrissie, she's fighting against Aaron's hold, trying to kick him, but Aaron doesn't lose his grip. 

'Lets go,' Aaron says to Ross but the alpha doesn't listen. His grip of Roberts throat is choking him. 

'We haven't got enough yet,' Ross growls. 

'Yeah you have,' Robert argues but a second later Ross's baton is striking his back. 'There's a safe,' he yells. 

'Well why didn't you say?' Ross replies and he drags Robert away in the direction of the office, telling Aaron that if Chrissie moves he's to take care of her. 

\---

In the office, Ross lets Robert go and starts pacing around. 

'What was all that about with the dig in the back?'

'I thought you'd want it to look convincing,' Ross replies. 

'Not to the point where I need an ambulance.'

'You deserve to be in an ambulance,' Ross growls. 'Since when was your alpha coming back part of the plan?'

'Obviously it wasn't,' Robert replies. He feels like everything is slipping out of his control. Ross demands to know where the safe is and Robert flounders for a second before showing him, saying they can split whatever's inside. 

'I don't think so,' Ross replies. 

'Don't forget who's in charge here mate,' Robert reminds him. 

'I think that all changed when your alpha came back - mate,' Ross growls, as though daring Robert to argue. 'Now open the safe and step back.'

Robert obeys. He watches as Ross fills his bag with the contents - mostly cash. Robert doesn't know how much exactly. 

It's when they're going back towards the lounge that everything starts to escalate. Chrissie must have overpowered Aaron because she comes running through the hallway towards them and flies at Ross grabs hold of her, pulling her towards him. There's yelling, Chrissie hits out at Ross but the male alpha is stronger and she's thrown to the floor. Robert tries to go to her but then a fist comes out of nowhere and he's seeing stars, falling back onto the floor. He hears one of the alphas shout 'run' and then Chrissie yelling after them before everything goes quiet. 

'Robert,' Chrissie is kneeling by his side, 'are you ok?'

Robert sees the tears in her eyes and allows himself to be pulled into a hug. 'I think so,' he replies. 'Are you ok?'

He feels Chrissie nod against his shoulder. 'Where's my Dad?' she asks. 

'I don't know,' Robert answers. 'I haven't seen him all morning.'

Chrissie takes Robert through into the kitchen and gets him some ice from the freezer to put on his eye. Then she pulls out her phone and dials Lawrence's mobile number but there's no answer. 

'We need to call the police,' Robert tells her and Chrissie does. Robert stands over the sink with his ice pack while Chrissie is on the phone. She goes upstairs to have a quick look around to check Lawrence isn't up there somewhere. 

Robert feels a pang of guilt. He knows exactly where Lawrence is but it's not like he can just go and magically find him now is it? Chrissie would figure everything out straight away. 

When Chrissie comes back downstairs he hears her telling the police that they need to hurry up and come and also to send an ambulance. She hangs up the phone and moves closer to Robert to look at his eye. 

'It's just like him not to answer his phone,' she says, clearly worried. 

'Don't worry,' Robert tries to reassure her. 'He'll be somewhere.'

'Well obviously he'll be somewhere,' Chrissie snaps. 'I'd just prefer it not to be dead in a ditch.'

Robert doesn't say anything in reply. His head is spinning and he feels more shaken than he has any right to be. 

'How's your eye?' Chrissie asks. 

'Painful,' Robert replies honestly. He's pretty sure it was Aaron's fist that clocked him. The alpha certainly threw one hell of a punch. 

'I'm so sorry Robert,' Chrissie says softly. 

'Hey,' he replies turning to face her. 'It's ok.'

'I shouldn't have gone shopping. I should've been here to protect you.'

'None of this is your fault, Chrissie.' It strikes Robert that that's the first true thing he's said all day. 

They go to check outside while they're still waiting for the police and the ambulance to come. Robert's hoping he can somehow manage to stumble across Lawrence without it looking too suspicious. As it turns out he doesn't have to. They can hear groaning sounds coming from one of the outbuildings and Robert and Chrissie run over. 

Lawrence is lying on the floor, his wrists are tied in front of him with gaffer tape and there's also tape over his mouth. Robert is stunned into silence by the sight of him. Chrissie pulls the tape from his mouth and then Lawrence is gasping that it's his heart. 

Robert can't move. He instinctively knows that this is genuine. Lawrence looks grey in the face. His breathing is shallow. This has gone too far. This is all on him. 

'Go and tell the ambulance where we are,' Chrissie shouts at him, shaking him back to his senses and Robert obeys. He goes running around to the front of the house just as the paramedics arrive. 

Chrissie goes with Lawrence in the ambulance and Robert says he'll follow behind. His eye needs checking and he doesn't trust himself to drive because he's seeing double, so he calls a taxi. 

The doctor at Hotton A&E examines his eye and says there doesn't seem to be any cause for concern. It will bruise and there will be some swelling certainly. It will be painful for a while. He advises him to use ice to reduce the swelling; gives him some cocodamol for the pain and advises him to see his GP for a follow up. Robert then goes to find Chrissie. 

He finds her sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs in the corridor, Lawrence is in the cubicle with the doctors. 

'They're doing some tests,' Chrissie tells him. 'They want to admit him for observation.'

They have to wait a couple of hours for a bed to become available and Lawrence is moved upstairs. When the doctor comes around she confirms that Lawrence has had a heart attack. 

'How many more can he take?' Chrissie asks. 

'Well I don't know what the record is,' the doctor replies. 'But your father is doing well. I don't think we need to be unduly concerned considering this is his first.'

'But it isn't,' Chrissie replies. 'He's had two already. You need to talk to his doctor.' She starts reaching into her bag, looking for the phone number of Lawrence's private physician. 

'Mr White,' the doctor turns her attention to him. 'We need to know all the facts so we can treat you appropriately. How many heart attacks have you had?' 

Lawrence looks guilty and Robert knows that he's been right all along. Lawrence has been faking. 

'This is my first,' the alpha confirms. 

The doctor seems to decide it would be best to leave them to it because she makes a swift exit. 

Chrissie stands there, stunned for a moment as the weight of the truth comes crashing down on her; the realisation that Robert had been right all along. She bends down and gives Lawrence a kiss on the forehead. 

'I love you,' she tell him. 'And I'm glad you're ok but I can't be in your company right now. We could be talking months or years, and you might want to consider downsizing, Dad. That's a really big house for one.'

Then she turns and walks out of the room. Robert follows


	11. 2014 - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the robbery

They drive back to the house in silence. There are so many things that Robert wants to say, but the set of Chrissie's jaw and the waves of anger he can feel radiating from her make him hold his tongue. 

When they get back Chrissie goes straight to the kitchen to make coffee and Robert goes to have a look around the house. He moves from room to room upstairs. Ross, it seems is a big fan of authenticity. Every room has been rifled through, even the clearly vacant guest bedrooms. Lachlan's PlayStation is no longer sitting beside his television; in Lawrence's bedroom drawers have been pulled open and their contents dumped on the floor; his own bedroom is in a much similar state. He realises Ross wasn't lying about going through his underwear drawer and he has to remind himself he has no right to feel violated, this was all his idea after all. 

Back downstairs he finds Chrissie sitting at the kitchen table, cup of coffee cradled in her hands. He sits opposite her. 

'Are you alright?' He asks cautiously. 

'I should be asking you that,' Chrissie replies. 'They hurt you,' Chrissie reaches out and takes Robert's hand in hers. 'I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry Robert.'

'Hey,' Robert says softly. 'I'm going to be fine. I promise. None of this is your fault.'

He feels a pang of guilt when he sees Chrissie's eyes fill with tears but he swallows it down. 

'It's not just that,' Chrissie continues. 'I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me about Dad. I just never believed that he would be capable of doing something like that, that he'd lie about having a heart attack to stop the bonding ceremony. I should have taken you seriously. I'm so sorry.'

Robert allows himself to enjoy this triumph. Finally, Lawrence has shown his true colours. He know it would happen if only he was patient for long enough.

\---

The next morning when Robert comes downstairs he finds Lachlan in full CSI Yorkshire mode talking about how it was probably an inside job or someone having scoped out the place. Robert says nothing, better to not give any sign of an opinion one way or the other. He fusses around making coffee for Chrissie. She didn’t sleep, he knows. He didn’t sleep much himself. 

Lawrence walks through the door just as Chrissie is preparing to drag Lachlan out of the door to school, having discharged himself from hospital. Robert swallows down his frustration and he keeps close to Chrissie while she puts on a disaffected air, telling Lawrence she doesn’t care what he does and then she marches Lachlan off to school, leaving Robert and Lawrence alone. Robert looks at the older alpha, the colour has returned slightly to his cheeks but he still doesn’t look like his normal self. ‘Are you sure you shouldn’t still be in hospital?’ Robert asks - the realisation that he could have had another death on his conscience suddenly very palpable. 

‘I’m fine,’ Lawrence tells him and then goes through into the sitting room, closing the door behind him, leaving Robert alone in the hallway. 

—-

Chrissie’s omega-mother's ring is missing. She discovers it when she starts going through their bedroom after coming back from dropping off Lachlan. Other pieces of jewellery have gone as well but it's the ring that's the worst of it. Chrissie cries and Robert wraps his arms around her offering comfort. He hates seeing her cry. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. She wasn’t supposed to have been involved. He feels overwhelming guilty as she buries her face in his neck. He needs to get the ring back for her, he determines. That will go some way towards making things right. 

He seizes the opportunity when Lawrence appears. He knows the older alpha is desperate to make up with his daughter and so Robert escapes the house for a while, under the pretence of giving them time to talk. 

He gets in his car and heads straight over to the Woolpack. He spots Aaron straight away, sitting at a table in the back corner, nursing a pint of lager, but he doesn’t head over straight away, thinking that would look too suspect. Instead he takes a seat at the bar.

Diane is serving and Victoria also appears suddenly from somewhere out the back and the two women start fussing over him immediately. It feels good, Robert admits to himself, having his family around him like this, especially Victoria. He’d never been close to Diane but she was the closest thing to a mother figure that he had in his life now and her concern for his wellbeing is comforting. 

He watches Aaron out of the corner of his eye and when the alpha gets up and heads in the direction of the toilets, Robert follows. Aaron sees him enter and glares at him in the mirror. 

‘Shouldn’t you be playing the hero son in law?’ he asks. 

‘Maybe if you hadn’t gone too far,’ Robert answers coldly. ‘And the plan wasn’t to help yourself to Chrissie’s jewellery.’

Aaron shrugs and it makes Robert want to punch him. ‘You wanted it to look real didn’t you? That’s what you got.’

‘Yeah? Well tell Ross I want her mum’s ring back.’

‘Tell him yourself,’ Aaron retorts. ‘I’m done.’

He moves to walk past Robert and out the door but Robert stops him. ‘You’re done when I say you’re done, or do you want the police to find out about your little chop shop?’ He’s standing so close, he can feel the heat radiating from the alpha’s body and smell his scent - a hint of spice.

‘You know I don’t,’ Aaron replies calmly. ‘Just like you don’t want them lot to know who set up yesterday. Not sure you’d look like quite the good hero then would you?’

Robert feels a spark of anger flare up inside him at Aaron’s attitude. ‘You think any of this is what I wanted?’ he demands. ‘Chrissie getting involved? Getting pushed around? And Lawrence - he could have died.’

‘You should have thought of that before you let an idiot like Ross loose then shouldn’t you?’ Aaron shrugs again and when he walks out of the door this time Robert doesn’t stop him. By the time he goes back out into the pub himself Aaron is nowhere to be seen. 

—-

It’s late afternoon and Robert is still in the Woolpack nursing another pint and trying to put off going home for as long as possible when he becomes aware of someone standing over him. He looks up and Aaron is there, holding Chrissie’s mum’s ring out in front of him and placing it down on the table. 

‘That’s yours isn’t it?’ he asks. 

Robert looks at the ring and then at Aaron. He got it back. Aaron actually got it back for him. Robert is so relieved but he feigns nonchalance. ‘Well, it’s not mine personally but... does your mate Ross know you’ve come over all conscientious?’

‘Look if you don’t want it...’ Aaron fixes him with a hard, intense gaze. 

‘No, no it’s all good,’ Robert replies picking up the ring. ‘I’ll make sure it gets back to its rightful owner. Ta very much.’

Aaron doesn’t say anything else. He just gives an irritated huff and walks away. As Robert watches him go he wonders what it is about this alpha that affects him so much; why it matters to him that Aaron understands the reasons for what he did; why the fact that Aaron hates his guts irritates him immensely - except he got the ring back. Robert’s mind supplies. And if Aaron really did hate his guts, that’s the part that doesn’t make any sense at all


	12. 2014 - Part 8

Chrissie is overjoyed to get the ring back. Robert makes a grand gesture of it; spins her a story about finding it on the gravel by where his car was parked and she seems to believe it. She embraces Robert and the smile on her face is genuinely happy. She is in a much better mood that evening, even seems to be thawing slightly towards Lawrence, and when she whispers in Robert’s ear that she fancies an early night Robert jumps at the chance but as she makes love to him Robert finds himself thinking of the intensity that he’d seen in Aaron’s blue eyes earlier that day and he remembers the spicy scent he’d detected when the other man had been close to him and he feels a wave of arousal pass through him that has nothing to do with his fiancée and when he comes it’s Aaron’s face that he sees. 

The next morning, Robert can think of nothing except seeing Aaron again. He heads down to the village as soon as the opportunity presents itself - telling Chrissie he’s going to buy some bread and milk from the shop. 

It’s early so the pub isn’t open and if he went knocking on the door he’d have to say he was going to see Diane and he can’t think of a reason good enough to justify such an early visit, so he waits. He sits in his car across the street from the pub until he sees Aaron emerge out of the side door, he’s dressed in his overalls and clearly heading off to work. Robert climbs out of the car and moves to intercept him. 

‘Chrissie’s made up about the ring,’ he says by way of greeting as he closes in on the alpha. ‘You saved us a load of grief.’ 

‘I’m very happy for both of you,’ Aaron’s tone is sarcastic and the expression on his face doesn’t change, Robert wonders if it is always fixed in a permanent scowl. Aaron doesn’t stop walking either so Robert has to reach out and grab Aaron’s arm. The alpha’s reaction is instant; reflexive. As soon as Robert’s hand makes contact with his arm Aaron spins around and grabs Robert by the biceps and pushes him back against the wall, holding him in place.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ the alpha demands. 

‘Alright mate,’ Robert replies, slightly stunned by the alpha’s reaction. ‘I was only trying to say thanks.’ 

Aaron’s chest is pressed against his own, they are so close and Robert can see the fire in Aaron’s eyes and he knows he’s glaring back at Aaron with equal intensity. Robert feels a pang of desire; of lust. 

‘I don’t need thanks,’ Aaron growls. ‘And I’m not your mate. So don’t be calling on me to do any more of your dirty work. You and me are quits right?’

Aaron shoves Robert again and turns away. 

Robert watches him go. Aaron doesn’t look back and Robert tries to pretend he isn’t disappointed by that fact. Fuck what is wrong with him? 

Robert is half hard throughout the drive back up to Home Farm. Luckily when he gets back to the house nobody is around so he escapes up to his and Chrissie’s bedroom and lies on the bed breathing deeply. 

He can still feel the warm heat of Aaron’s chest pressed against his own; feel the pressure of Aaron’s strong hands holding him in place against the wall... he’s so turned on. 

He remembers the fire that he’d seen in Aaron’s eyes and he wonders what it would feel like to have Aaron stretched out beneath him; full of that same fire and intensity but also submitting completely to Robert - allowing himself to be taken... Robert unzips his fly and reaches inside grasping his cock... Aaron would be so fucking perfect in submission. He’s clearly a strong alpha, Robert finds that incredibly attractive in itself. In his mind, he imagines Aaron on his knees; on his back... Robert inside him... he’d be so warm and so tight... Robert comes all over himself and then he lies there for a few minutes afterwards with his eyes closed. 

This is ridiculous. He has no way of knowing if Aaron is even attracted to male omegas; and even if he does like male omegas in general, he has made it very clear that he doesn’t like Robert in particular. And besides, Robert reminds himself, he has a fiancée who will soon be his bondmate. He has to be faithful to Chrissie from now on, but still there’s nothing wrong with a little harmless fantasy. Nobody can get hurt by that. 

—-

It’s late afternoon when Chrissie comes back home and starts telling him that she had had a problem with the break pads on the car but that she’s taken it to the garage and ‘the lad - the one who isn’t Cain’ had sorted it out for her free of charge. 

Robert feels an instant chill go through him at the thought of Aaron and Chrissie spending time together, having quiet little chats. It scares him how easily everything could unravel. He needs to see Aaron again, to warn him off saying anything to Chrissie, tell him to keep away from her. 

The garage is shut by the time Robert makes it down to the village but he finds Aaron in the pub, propping up the bar. He’s halfway through a pint when Robert sidles up beside him. He gives the impression that he’s just waiting for Chas to serve him, but then he speaks in a low voice so only Aaron can hear him. ‘Why are you giving Chrissie freebies at the garage? Are you trying to get caught? She thought it was weird.’

‘What, someone being nice to her?’ Aaron replies sarcastically. ‘Mind you, no surprise there with your family.’

‘What’s it to you?’ Robert asks. ‘Do you fancy her or something?’

‘No,’ Aaron replies. 

‘It’s ok if you do. I won’t deck you.’

‘I don’t fancy your alpha mate - I’m not into female alphas or females full stop actually. Not that it’s any of your business. I just felt sorry for her.’

Robert swallows hard as he takes in Aaron’s statement. 

‘Well,’ he says after a pause. ‘Just keep out if her way from now on.’

‘Tell her to find another garage then,’ Aaron retorts. 

It was then that Chas came over and Robert asked for a pint of lager. He remained standing at the bar and Aaron didn’t move away either but it was several minutes before Aaron spoke again. ‘I’m sorry about this morning.’ Aaron’s voice was softer than usual, but he was determinedly not meeting Robert’s eyes. ‘I’m not usually the sort of alpha who goes around shoving omegas...’

‘It’s fine,’ Robert replies. ‘No harm done.’

‘Still... I shouldn’t have...’

‘I said it’s fine,’ Robert insisted. ‘I’m not some fragile little omega. I won’t break easily.’

Robert sees something flash in Aaron’s eyes as he speaks - a moment of curiosity; intrigue, but it’s gone as quickly as it appeared and then Aaron is finishing his pint and walking through into the back room of the pub without another word, leaving Robert alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the penultimate chapter - guess what happens next? :)


	13. 2014 - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakdown is faked...

After his conversation with Aaron, Robert finds that he can't get the look on the alpha's face out of his mind, the heat he'd seen in Aaron's gaze, Robert knows it was desire. Robert had felt it too but he can't pursue it. It's too close to home. It would be asking for trouble. He ignores the tiny voice at the back of his mind telling him that being too close to home hadn't stopped him from sleeping with Rebecca.

Lawrence gives him the Estate Manager job and he has work to focus on and keep his mind from wandering to places it shouldn't which helps a lot. Robert is so elated when Lawrence tells him that he's demoted Nicola and that he wants him running things, that he doesn't even care if Lawrence has only done it to try and persuade Chrissie to forgive him, Robert grasps the opportunity with both hands. 

Robert sits in his desk chair, in his own office and wonders what his Dad would say if he could see him now, running the show up at 'the big house'. He finally feels like all the work he's put into the White family is paying off. Lawrence might not fully trust him yet but Robert thinks they might have turned a corner and he's relishing the chance to finally show everyone what Robert Sugden is really made of, and the cherry on top is that he gets to start with Andy. 

It's his first proper day when Andy turns up at the office asking if it would be possible to delay the first few rent payments on Wiley's Farm because he's trying to get custody of his kids from Debbie. Robert does well to hide his annoyance but he feels it deeply, that Andy would think that Robert should do him any favours at all, especially a favour like this and his tenancy of the farm has barely begun what kind of precedent would it set? And why should Andy get his dream life handed to him on a plate, for free - his own farm; wife and kids - while Robert has had to fight hard for everything he's got? 

The problem is that Lawrence has already agreed the rent and Robert doesn't just want to go behind his back and risk getting on Lawrence's bad side again. He needs Lawrence to give Robert leave to negotiate with Andy, that way Robert knows things will go his way. 

He doesn't go to Lawrence directly, but he knows that Lawrence won't be able to resist coming to check up on him, just like he used to back when Robert was selling farm machinery. He makes sure he's wearing the blue jumper. He's seen Lawrence's eyes skim his chest enough times whenever he wears it to know that the alpha finds him desirable in it. He's not looking to go back to his old tricks, back when he was teasing Lawrence into thinking he actually had a chance, but it doesn't hurt to use all his assets to his advantage. So he peruses Andy's tenancy agreement and waits. 

When, finally, Lawrence appears in the office, Robert remains seated and smiles up at him with what he hopes is a vaguely flirtatious glint in his eye. Lawrence is in a good mood and Robert can tell, from the slight flush in his cheeks, that he's got the alpha right where he wants him once more. When he mentions Andy's lease he's careful to make it sound like he's asking for a favour for family, like a good brother would and Lawrence, still looking to make amends for recent events, reluctantly tells Robert to do what he thinks is best.

\---

Andy sits across from him in his kitchen, looking pleased, no doubt expecting Robert to have magically solved his financial problems for him - like he'd had anyone to turn to when his Dad had ordered him away from the village and the few measly quid he'd given him had run out. No, Robert had had solve his own problems back then. Nobody had helped him out without getting something in return. Andy needs to learn the same lesson.

'Two months and no rent? I must be barking,' Robert tells him, with a grin. Andy is still smiling too. He won't be for much longer. 

'I mean you're getting the place for peanuts anyway and you've got the cheek to ask for a freebie? How ungrateful is that?'

'I just thought... with you being family...' Andy is frowning now. 

'No, you're taking me for a fool,' Robert cuts him off and then he plays his ace card. 'We need to get things on a more formal footing.'

'What?' 

'Negotiate a proper rent. One that you can't wriggle your way out of.'

'You can't change it. I had a deal with Lawrence.'

'What? Back when he was being a vindictive old sod trying to play you against me? But me and him are sorted now.'

'What does he know you're here?' Andy's getting riled up now. Good. It's always more fun that way. 

'I think he's glad I'm handling it to be honest, us not being a charity and all.'

'You backstabbing liar,' Andy stands up and Robert can sense the pheromones coming off him in waves. He doesn't back down. He's used to feeling the brunt of Andy's anger. 'I should've known you couldn't change.'

'Trust you to take this personally,' Robert can taste victory and he chases it. He reaches into his bag and draws out a contract, pushing it towards Andy. 

'I insisted on you getting mates rates of course,' he grins. Andy picks up the paperwork and reads it. 

'We can't afford this,' Andy tells him. 

I know, Robert thinks to himself. Just like I couldn't afford a place to stay more than a couple of nights back then. Didn't mean anyone let me have anything for free though did it?

'It's a perfectly reasonable rent for a farm that size.'

'It needs loads of work doing. It's not been a working farm for years.' 

Robert scoffs. 'Is that Katie talking?'

'You're pathetic,' Andy replies. 'You can't stand us making a go of things. You have to wreck it.'

'This is just business Andy,' Robert says. 'You setting up home with the village bike really is of no interest to me.'

Andy snaps at that and he grabs hold of Robert's arm dragging him up. 'Get out,' he shouts at him. 

'Man handling your landlord?' Robert smirks. 'Careful Andy.'

'Well the contract's broken,' Andy retorts. 

'I was talking about this place,' Robert replies, looking around him. 'I'm trying to keep things professional here Andy, but the truth is I could turf you out before you can say threatening behaviour.'

'You can't,' Andy insists. 'I've got rights.'

Robert knows that that's true but he can't resist sticking the knife in just a little deeper. 

'Do you want to risk it? Risk telling Katie that she's hitched to some loser with no farm and no home? You could be tramps together. Oh hang on a minute, she is one. I forgot.'

When Andy shoves him out through the door with an angry shout of 'go to hell,' Robert feels pretty good about himself for almost 30 seconds until he turns around and sees Aaron, standing in the middle of the street, watching him with a knowing look in his eyes. When Aaron turns and walks away without saying a word, Robert's good mood immediately turns sour. 

\---

When Chrissie suggests going for dinner to the pub that night Robert has to refuse. He knows Aaron will be there, probably sitting at the bar throwing his judgemental looks at Robert behind Chrissie's back, either that or ignoring him completely, Robert isn't sure which would be worse. 

It helps that his time of the month is approaching and he tells her that he needs his alpha - he’s on suppressants but they only protect against pregnancy and stop him becoming a needy, horny wreck, releasing pheromones to attract alphas from miles around for the better part of a week. Robert still experiences an increase in sex drive when his heat is due and he usually has stomach cramps for a few days afterwards. 

Chrissie, of course loves it when Robert is needy for her like this and she has no qualms about ordering takeaway and then going straight to bed for an early night. 

'We should set a date,' Chrissie whispers to him as they lie tangled together beneath the duvet. ‘I can’t wait to share the bonding heat with you.'

‘Neither can I,’ Robert replies. 

‘Do you think you’ll stay on suppressants after we bond?’ she asks, running her fingers through his hair. Her tone is relaxed but Robert feels his guard beginning to go up. 

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ he frowns. 

‘Well - I know we haven’t talked about it properly but I thought we both wanted to start a family.’

Robert tenses, just for a second, but Chrissie notices. 

‘You do want children don’t you?’ she asks. 

‘Of course I do,’ Robert lies. ‘But I mean we've got Lachlan haven't we? I want to be a proper parent to him.'

'You're already more of a parent to him than Donnie is,' Chrissie says. 'And besides, I think being a big brother might do him the world of good.'

Robert hums noncommittally. 

'I'm just saying once we bond what’s really stopping us from trying straight away?’

‘Nothing,’ Robert concedes. 'We should set a date. When did you have in mind?'

'Well if we want any sort of do then it can't be tomorrow,' Chrissie replies. 'But anything outside of four months and I might think you've found someone else.'

'Will that give us enough time to organise everything?'

'We can hire a ceremony planner,' Chrissie says. 'I'm tired of waiting, Robert. Aren't you?'

'Yeah,' Robert replies. 'Whatever you want.'

He feels Chrissie smile as she cuddles in closer to him. Robert’s heart is racing and he hopes Chrissie doesn’t notice. Four months. He tries to control his breathing, remind himself that even if he does stop taking suppressants on the day of the bonding ceremony, the chances of him getting pregnant straight away will be slim. He isn’t sure exactly how long the suppressant hormones will stay in his system for, he’ll need to do some research, but he knows that it will probably take a few months for his heats to return to their full regularity after being on the pills for so long. He needs to do some research, maybe there are some alternatives, something to stop pregnancy without Chrissie even knowing about it.

—-

It’s the beginning of December when Robert sees Aaron again and it takes him by surprise. He’s walking through the village in the direction of the cafe, wanting to pick up some lunch, when he sees Chrissie’s car parked outside the garage. She had told him that she was going to a meeting, and he'd assumed she was going to Hotton, so what was she still doing in the village? Surely she would have called him if there had been another problem with the car. 

Robert makes his way over and as he gets closer he sees them - Chrissie and Aaron. They appear to be deep in conversation and Robert goes cold. He doesn’t like it one bit. 

Chrissie turns at the sound of his approach and he notices Aaron take half a step backwards away from them and look down at the ground, Robert can tell he feels uncomfortable. 

'I thought you were in a meeting?' he asks Chrissie. 

'I've just had it,' she smiles and Robert feels something in his chest uncurl a little, she wouldn't be smiling if Aaron had told her anything that he shouldn't have, but he's still on his guard. 

'Anything I should know about?'

'No,' he tone is teasing and Robert clenches his jaw as she turns back towards Aaron and says 'let me know how you get on.' Then she leans up to kiss Robert hard and proprietary, before she walks away from them both and back towards her car. Robert waits until he's sure she's out of earshot before speaking again. 

'What was that?' Robert throws Aaron a hard stare and tries to ignore how good he looks in his blue overalls, now Chrissie has gone he can fully appreciate the sight of him and it causes a pang of lust that he hopes Aaron can't see written all over his face. Aaron is, as usual, giving nothing away in his demeanour. 

'You tell me.'

'Cut the games will you?' Robert grits his teeth. What is it about this alpha that he can never just give him a straight answer to a question? He frustrates him and intrigues him in equal measure. 

'Me playing games is it? I'm not the one hiring people to frighten the life out of her before I bond with her.' The fire is back in Aaron's eyes, the same fire that Robert recognised from their last encounter. He wants to take a step forwards, closer to Aaron, catch more of the alpha's scent but he stops himself. 

'She asked me to get you a car,' Aaron continues. 'As a present. You know what people do when they're in love?' 

Of all the things he'd been expecting Aaron to say, that wasn't one of them and it throws him a little. 

'So now I'm supposed to feel guilty?' Robert replies. The alpha lets out an irritated huff

'I don't believe you,' he sounds exasperated and he turns away from Robert to go back inside the garage. Robert could just let him go but he finds that he doesn't want to. He wants to keep the alpha there with him for as long as possible, so he continues talking. 

'Chrissie's fine,' he tells him. 'She's a survivor, and you know what they say, what doesn't kill you...'

'But scaring her half to death that's alright is it? Well here's and idea why don't you put that in your bonding vows eh?'

When Aaron walks away from him Robert realises that he does feel guilty, although probably not about the things that Aaron thinks he should. 

\---

He goes to the cafe and decides to eat in, he isn't sure he's ready to go back home just yet. He orders and takes the table in the corner to sit and eat his ploughmans and try and make sense of the thoughts going through his head. 

Aaron thinks he should feel guilty about the robbery, he's made that much clear, but that's because Aaron doesn't understand his reasons. Aaron hasn't had to deal with Lawrence trying to ruin everything that he's worked for all these years. The robbery was a necessary evil, a means to an end and nobody got hurt, not really. Ok so Lawrence's heart attack was unfortunate but maybe that was karma getting even with him for faking before, for ruining his and Chrissie's plans for Mexico. No, Robert doesn't feel guilty about that at all. 

Robert knows he should feel guilty for all the times he's cheated on Chrissie and for the thoughts he's been having about Aaron lately but he doesn't feel guilty about any of that either. He loves Chrissie. He'd ended things with Rebecca when things had become serious between them and all the others had been one night stands, sex without feelings. Why should he feel guilty about giving into normal, biological impulses? 

No, the thing Robert feels guilty about is the fact that he didn't trust Aaron. Aaron has kept his mouth shut; he even got Chrissie's ring back from Ross and he's not said one word to Chrissie or anyone else and he's had plenty of opportunity. Now he's going to be helping Chrissie buy him his dream car... Aaron was actually a decent bloke, Robert acknowledged. Maybe if they'd met under different circumstances they could have been mates.

Robert doesn't really have any friends anymore, not since he'd left the village all those years ago - and even then he could hardly say any of those people were close to him; knew the real him ... Aaron at least knew a decent car when he saw one. That could be a starting point. There was a small voice in the back of Robert's mind that questioned whether trying to be friends with Aaron is such a good idea when he's been spending so much time fantasising about him lately but it's not as if he's going to act on it. He loves Chrissie and he's going to bond with her. He can be strong. 

When Robert finishes his lunch he makes his mind up. He orders two coffees to go and takes a slow walk back around to the garage. 

Aaron appears to be struggling with a car engine when Robert arrives he slams the bonnet down in frustration. 

'Do customers pay extra for you to rough their cars up?' he asks trying for a joke but Aaron, it seems has lost none of his earlier bad humour.

'No, just their fiancées.'

Robert swallows down a retort and reminds himself that he's trying to make peace here. He can't help it if Aaron's attitude makes him want to push back and fight for dominance. 

'I suppose I deserved that.'

Aaron isn't looking at him, he walks straight past him into the office and Robert just stands there holding the coffees unsure of what to do next. When Aaron reappears a moment later, eyes now focused on the clip board in his hands, Robert starts to wonder if he's made a mistake. 

'What do you want?' Aaron asks after a moment's pause. 'I'm busy.'

'To bring you this,' Robert gestures to the coffee cup in his hand - it's Aaron's favourite, he knows. He'd asked Bob to make up Aaron's usual order. 'And to say sorry for being a jerk. It meant a lot to Chrissie, getting the ring back. I should have been more grateful.'

'So are we done?' Aaron asks.

'Can we start over?' Robert asks, trying to keep the tone light, like he doesn't really care either way.

'Why?' 

It's a fair question and honestly, Robert wants to tell him the truth but the whole truth would probably send Aaron running for the hills. 

'Because I'd like us to get on. And because you're going to be finding me my dream car.'

'You don't deserve her,' Aaron tells him. 'You know that?'

'Chrissie? I know.' And then after a moment's hesitation 'so mates?' He extends his hand, offering it to the alpha. Aaron just looks at the outstretched hand and there's a flicker of something in Aaron's eyes that Robert can't read and then the alpha drops his head slightly and Robert could swear that Aaron is giving him a sign of submission but it's gone before he can be sure; before he can react. 

'I'll think about it,' Aaron replies before turning his back on Robert and retreating back into the office. 

Robert sighs and places the cup of coffee of the side for Aaron before turning and going back the way he came, reflecting that Aaron Livesy confuses him like no other alpha ever has before. 

\---

Victoria texts him asking him to come to the pub and bring the contract for the Wiley's Farm for Andy to sign. Robert considers refusing but he thinks better of it. It will be difficult finding another tenant for Wiley's with the state the house is in never mind the fields, and it's making them no money at all sitting empty. 

He and Andy sit at the bar under the watchful eyes of both Victoria and Diane and they manage to keep a civil tone for once. Robert agrees that Home Farm will cover the cost of the house refurbishment and Andy reluctantly agrees to the increased rent. He signs on the dotted line and the business is concluded. 

'There now,' Diane says with a smile, 'that wasn't so hard was it?'

Robert bites his tongue and he has a feeling Andy is doing the same. Diane doesn't seem to notice. 'Why don't you both come and have lunch with me and Victoria today?' she asks them.

'I'm a bit busy,' Andy replies. 

'Erm - yeah I'm supposed to be meeting the ceremony planner with Chrissie,' Robert says. 

'Oh come on both of you,' Diane pleads. 'I really want you both to try and move past all this animosity. It's what your Dad would want - and Sarah.'

Robert sees a guilty look on Andy's face at mention of Jack and Sarah. Robert knows it is probably mirrored on his own. 'Alright,' he agrees with a sigh. 'I'll see you later.'

\---

Lunch is an awkward affair, he and Andy both sit on opposite sides of the table, mostly staring at their plates while Victoria and Diane try their best to make conversation. 

'I think the three of us should socialise together more,' Victoria says and Robert is grateful to her for trying but God he wishes she'd stop. 'We could go out this Friday if you want?'

'Yeah, sounds great,' Andy replies. 'Although Robert will probably agree and then change all the details at the last minute.'

'So you were just expecting us to give you a farm?' Robert feels his temper snap. 'Poor Katie married to such a massive skinflint.'

'What have I said about you two getting on?' Diane puts down her knife and fork and looks at both of them with frustration. 'I'm strictly neutral between you boys as you well know. I'd never take sides but this needs to be out in the open.'

Robert realises that Diane actually believes what she's saying and he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the ridiculousness of the idea that she'd never take sides between them. 

'Neutral?' He replies. 'Do me a favour. He's been the golden boy since day one. It's been the same story all our lives.'

'That's not fair,' Victoria interjects and Robert has to bite his tongue again, remind himself that she is so much younger; that she wasn't fully aware of everything that was happening between them at the time. 

'You're both adults now,' Diane tells them firmly. 'You've both got families of your own. If that isn't a reason to grow up and put your differences behind you then I don't know what is.'

Robert is about to say something else, something about how Diane could never understand; none of them could - when the door opens and Aaron walks into the back room. Robert hasn't seen him since the other day when he'd bought him a coffee; tentatively asked if they could be friends and Aaron didn't give him a definite answer. 

Aaron looks surprised to see them all and is about to make his apologies and leave when Diane asks him if he wants to join them. That is absolutely the last thing Robert needs. This lunch is bad enough with everyone treating him like he's the one who's done something wrong without Aaron adding to it - Aaron who succeeds in making Robert feel awkward and wrong footed every time they see each other; Aaron who Robert has barely been able to stop thinking about; fantasising about, for weeks. 

'I'm sure he wouldn't want to intrude, it being a family meal and all,' Robert says, hoping his voice doesn't betray his feelings. Aaron doesn't take the hint - or more likely, he decides that he's going to do the exact opposite of what Robert wants because he goes to collect a plate and comes to the table. 

Robert can't do it. He's just so tired of having to justify himself to everyone; of everyone thinking he's a bad person because he has to make tough decisions sometimes.

He puts his fork down and sighs. 'It's a nice thought Diane, but it's not really working is it? Thanks for a lovely meal.'

He stands up and walks away, ignoring Victoria's calls for him to come back. 

\--- 

Robert doesn't want to go home. He knows if he does, the mood he's in he will probably end up arguing with Chrissie and that's the last thing he needs. His family always get him like this. He doesn't understand how Diane can honestly believe that she doesn't take sides between him and Andy, that she treats them equally, does she really not see it? After everything Andy has done and he was given love and support unconditionally because he was the alpha son that Jack had always wanted and Robert was sent away, banished, told never to come back because he was the disappointment - the omega son who wanted things that Jack Sugden could never understand. 

Perfect fucking Andy. He took the only mother Robert had ever known away from him and now Andy has a new mother in the shape of Diane to fuss over him and worry about him; Diane doesn't care about Robert, not really. She'd made no attempt to contact him in the years he'd been away; she wasn't there to give him comfort when he was homeless, sleeping in his car... a vulnerable omega all alone on the streets...

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there when he sees Aaron approaching his car. Robert winds down the window and looks up at the alpha. 

'I'm sorry for crashing your dinner,' Aaron sounds earnest.

'It wasn't exactly going well before you arrived,' Robert replies. He feels tired and he has the beginnings of a headache forming behind his eyes. 

Aaron moves closer to the drivers window, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie. 'I always wanted a brother until I met you two,' he says. 

Robert huffs a laugh because yeah - he'd always wanted a brother as well, until he'd actually gotten one.

'Listen,' Aaron shifts awkwardly beside the car. 'I'm going to go into town later for a beer...'

Robert wonders exactly why Aaron is telling him this. 'Yeah?'

Aaron nods and then shrugs his shoulders. 'Join me if you want?'

'You what?' Robert is confused. 

'You know...' Aaron looks uncomfortable now. 'Just a drink.'

Robert is so taken aback that his moth reacts before he can engage his brain. 

'But why would I want to go anywhere with you?'

Aaron just stares at him for a moment before shaking his head. 'Suit yourself then.' He walks away and Robert watches him go.

\---

Early the next morning Robert is walking through the village on his way to pick up his usual coffee order from the cafe when he sees a taxi pull up outside the Woolpack, Aaron get out and hurry inside the pub. Aaron doesn't see him watching but he's dressed in the same clothes that he had on the previous afternoon and so Robert assumes that he must have gotten lucky in Hotton. Robert tells himself that he doesn't feel the pang of jealousy at the thought of Aaron with someone. He wonders who the lucky guy was - probably some pretty submissive little omega... Robert wonders if that's the type Aaron likes; if someone like that could have satisfied him...

\---

Chrissie has hired a ceremony planner - Leyla, a very chatty and friendly beta that Robert has seen around the village a few times. Chrissie really is determined to get the bonding ceremony organised and happening this time. Leyla has organised a tailor to come to get the measurements for his suit - of course he's having it bespoke, it's his special day after all. Unfortunately the tailor can't make the appointment, Robert suspects that Leyla may be responsible somehow for the mix up, seeing as she offers to take the measurements herself and send them on, but he doesn't call her out for it. He finds he actually likes Leyla. She's got a good sense of humour and Robert finds he's actually enjoying himself. To be honest, it's nice to be around someone other than Chrissie who doesn't think that he's just a bad guy. 

It's only when he looks up and sees the dark scowl on Chrissie's face that he realises his alpha is not happy. 

'I'm paying you to take care of my bonding ceremony,' Chrissie says coldly. 'Not my omega.'

'I wasn't,' Leyla flushes. 'I was just doing my job.'

'Your reputation precedes you Leyla,' Chrissie replies. 

'Chrissie,' Robert cuts her off and then turns to the ceremony planner. 'I'm sorry Leyla.'

Leyla doesn't answer him and she quickly gathers her things and leaves. Robert watches her go, he feels Chrissie's dark eyes on him the entire time. 

'Well that was totally uncalled for,' Robert tells her when Leyla has gone. 

'Oh well of course you'd say that,' Chrissie glares at him. 

'You are unbelievable.' Robert replies. 'She was just doing her job.'

'Oh please she was all over you and you were loving every second of it.'

'I was getting measured for my bonding outfit,' Robert says exasperated. 'You really think I'm interested in some beta?'

'Wouldn't be the first time,' Chrissie replies. Robert's eyes go wide. 

'Yeah,' he tells her through gritted teeth. 'I've been with beta women before. You know that. I've been with other alphas too. Is this how it's always going to be?'

Chrissie swallows and looks down at the floor. 'I suppose that depends,' she says. 

'On what?' Robert asks. 'You either trust me or you don't. So which is it?' 

Chrissie doesn't reply and Robert turns and grabs his keys and walks straight past Chrissie and out of the house. 

\---

He drives out of the village, heading nowhere in particular, taking the opportunity to put his foot down on the country lanes. Eventually, he pulls over into a lay by and turns the engine off. He closes his eyes. 

Chrissie doesn't trust him. He's so fucking angry about that. She has no reason not to trust him. Ok so he's made a few slip ups but he's trying to be faithful to her now. He hasn't been with another alpha in ages because he's trying to be good to her and God he's been tested. 

Robert thinks of Aaron again; he wants him, he can admit that to himself. He wants him more than he's ever wanted any alpha. He thinks about the heat he saw in Aaron's eyes that day in the pub, that look that he's now certain had been desire. 

Then Robert thinks about the previous afternoon and Aaron asking him out for a drink... it had almost felt like the alpha was suggesting a date. If Robert had been single then he definitely would have taken it that way... he should have said yes. Chrissie doesn't trust him anyway so he may as well be doing something to deserve that. 

Maybe if he could just have sex with Aaron then he'll be able to forget about him and go back to concentrating on his real relationship. It's worked before. He needs to get him out of his system so he can focus on 100% on Chrissie and his future. 

He pulls his mobile out of his pocket and dials. 

\---

Robert sees the truck approaching in his wing mirror and he feels his heart starting to race. Aaron gets out of the cab and Robert opens the door to greet him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but Aaron is wearing his usual scowl and he's all business when he asks Robert what's wrong with the car. 

'I was on my way to a meeting and the engine just cut out,' he says, hoping he doesn't sound too much like an omega in distress. Aaron turns the ignition on and the engine starts. Aaron rolls his eyes. 'Seems fine to me.'

'Well it wasn't five minutes ago,' Robert says. 'Trust me.'

'Right,' Aaron replies. Robert can tell that the alpha knows he's lying, that he set all this up to get him out here but he isn't sure why.   
He goes along with it and starts looking at the engine. 

'Why didn't you call the garage?' Aaron asks. 

'Well you work there don't you?'

'It's my day off,' Aaron replies. 'How did you get my number?'

'Victoria,' Robert explains. 'Day off? I guess I owe you a pint then?'

Robert feels warm inside at the thought that Aaron came out here on his day off because Robert asked him too. He could have just passed the job over to Cain or someone else but he didn't. He came himself. That has to mean something. 

Aaron checks the engine over and then closes the boot in annoyance. 'There's nothing wrong with it as far as I can see.'

'Right,' Robert replies. What else can he say?

'I think I'm done here,' Aaron says walking back towards the truck. 

'Wait,' Robert calls to him. 

'What?'

Robert looks at him, he feels nervous, unsure of how to proceed. 'Yesterday,' he says softly. 'I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did.'

Aaron looks at him for a moment as if expecting him to say more. When nothing is forthcoming he shrugs his shoulders. 'Right. Whatever. Is that it?' he walks away again and Robert is filled with the overwhelming desire to keep him there. If he doesn't do this now he never will. 

'There's nothing wrong with the car,' he says. 

'I know. I just told you that.'

'No, I mean, I knew there was nothing wrong with the car. I made it up.'

'So what, you just like wasting my time do you?' Aaron sounds confused. 'Is that how you get your kicks?'

'What do you think?'

'I think I don't like being messed around.' Aaron's walking away again. 

'Don't,' Robert rushes forwards. They're almost at the van. They're standing too close. He can smell Aaron's scent it's just as intoxicating as he remembers. 'I'm not messing you around.'

'Really?' Aaron shakes his head. 'And how's that?'

He's nervous, Robert realises. Aaron is just as nervous as he is and for some reason Robert finds that strangely calming. If there's one thing he's good at it's taking control of a situation like this with an alpha. He can tell Aaron wants reassurance; guidance... and yes, Robert can give that to him. 

'Because we both know why we're still here,' he says in a low tone. 

'Do I?' Aaron asks. 'You tell me.'

Robert takes a step closer into Aaron's personal space and he can see the flush of arousal on the alpha's cheeks, his pupils are dilated. Robert knew he hadn't misread the signs. 

Robert kisses him. He cups Aaron's face with his hands and kisses him hard. Aaron responds with equal force, pushing Robert backwards and manoeuvring him towards the van, not breaking the kiss. Robert flips them around so that it's Aaron who ends up pressed against the side of the cab, his fingers tangled in Robert's hair. When they break apart, Aaron's arousal is clear, Robert tightens his grip on the alphas arm and Aaron lets out a little moan of pleasure. Yes. Robert thinks to himself. Yes this is what I need. 

Aaron goes back in for another kiss and bites at his lip. Robert feels overwhelmed. He pulls at Aaron's hoodie and wants to take it off, wants to have him right there in the van but then Aaron is pulling away and telling him to stop. 

'We can't do this here,' Aaron says, though his voice is thick with arousal. 

'Why not?' Robert asks, although he knows that Aaron's right. They're too exposed out here. Anyone could drive past and see them. 

'I know where we can go,' Aaron tells him. 'Just get in the car and follow me.'

They end up back at the garage. Cain has already locked up. Robert parks his car around the side where it won't be seen from the street unless anyone comes right up close, and he follows Aaron inside the garage. 

'When you said you had somewhere we could go I didn't think you meant here,' Robert says, looking around at the car still being worked on, the tools scattered around the place. 

'If you've got a better idea...' Aaron begins, but Robert cuts him off with another hard kiss and once again he had Aaron crowded against the side of a car while the alpha pulls at his clothes, removing his jumper and casting it aside. 

Robert goes to do the same for Aaron but every time he slides a hand up with the intention to remove his top, Aaron pulls it back down again. 

Ok, so clothes stay on, not ideal but Robert can work with that. 

They end up on the back seat of the car and Aaron goes down on him. It's not something Chrissie does for him often so it's been a while but fuck, Robert loves it when alphas do this. Aaron actually seems to enjoy doing it. He takes his time, drawing Robert closer to the edge and then backing off, Robert can tell his moans are turning Aaron on. He comes with Aaron's mouth still on him, the alpha's hands stroking at his sides. Aaron moves up to kiss him again and Robert can taste himself on Aaron's tongue. It shouldn't be so hot but Robert feels another throb of arousal. 

He manages to shift in the tight space so that Aaron is lying on his back, his t-shirt has ridden up slightly and Robert can make out some thin, silvery scars on the bottom of Aaron's stomach. He doesn't want to spook Aaron, the alpha obviously hadn't wanted him to see, so Robert says nothing. He concentrates on getting Aaron's cock out of his trousers so he can return the favour. 

Robert is in his knees on the garage floor while Aaron is leaning up on his arms on the back seat of the car watching Robert suck his cock. He isn't saying anything, he doesn't have to. Robert knows he's good at this. Aaron is hard and Robert can see from the way he's biting his lip that he's close to losing control. Robert takes him deeper in his throat and Aaron's head falls back. 'Oh my God...' he sighs and so Robert keeps going, using his hand and his mouth together.

'I'm going to cum,' Aaron warns him but Robert doesn't stop. He moans around Aaron's cock and that pushes the alpha over the edge. Aaron cums with a low groan and Robert swallows down everything the alpha has to give. 

Afterwards, Robert stands up, fastens his trousers and pulls his jumper back on. Aaron climbs out of the car and stands watching him dress. 

'You alright?' the alpha asks.

'Yeah,' Robert replies. 

'Don't worry,' Aaron tells him. 'You don't have to stick around or buy me a beer or any of that. I know you're bonding, I don't want to wreck it.'

'Good,' Robert says quickly. He can't stay and make small talk with Aaron, not with the alpha looking like his does, still flushed from orgasm and smelling so good. Robert needs to leave before he's tempted to stay. 

'So, it's a one off.' Robert isn't sure if Aaron is asking him or telling him. 'That is what you want isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Robert replies. 

'Does she know about this?' Aaron asks. 

'No.'

'I don't mean me,' he continues. 'I mean you - that you're bisexual or whatever?'

'I'm straight,' Robert tells him. 'And she doesn't need to know everything about me.'

Aaron laughs. 'Like she doesn't need to know who's really to blame for her house being burgled?'

'Why?' Robert replies with a cold edge to his voice. 'Thinking of telling her?'

The smile fades from Aaron's face, the mood suddenly more serious. 'No.'

'Then why are we talking about it?' Robert pulls on his jacket and walks away from the garage without looking back. 

\---

He drives back up to Home Farm and he sees Chrissie's car is missing from the driveway. He parks and heads inside, running straight up to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He closes his eyes as the spray hits him in the face. He can still feel Aaron underneath him, taste him in his mouth. The alpha had looked so good spread out on the back seat of the car like that. Robert wondered what he'd look like on a bed... a king size bed with enough room and enough time for Robert to really get a handle on what Aaron Livesy likes. From the way he'd moaned when Robert had gripped his arm and pushed him against the car Robert can guess at a lot more things the alpha would like...

Robert feels himself starting to get hard again. Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be getting Aaron out of his system not wanting more. He's never wanted more before. He closes his eyes and starts to get himself off, his mind filled with thoughts of Aaron.

\---

When he gets out of the shower and goes through into the bedroom, he finds Chrissie sitting on the edge of the bed. 

'Hi,' she says softly. 

'Where did you go?' Robert asks her. 

'Looking for you,' Chrissie replies. 'I went to the pub but when Victoria said she hadn't seen you I came straight back. Where did you go?'

'I just drove around for a while,' Robert tells her. 'I needed to clear my head.'

'Robert I'm so sorry,' Chrissie says earnestly and Robert moves to sit beside her on the bed. 'I do trust you,' she promises him. 'I was just being stupid and jealous.'

Robert reaches out and takes her hand in his. 'I've never given you any reason not to trust me have I?' he asks her and Chrissie shakes her head. 

'As if I'd look at anyone else when I've got you,' he says. 'I love you Chrissie.'

'I love you too,' she replies. 'Come on, it's been a long day, why don't we go to bed?'

Robert climbs under the duvet and Chrissie turns out the light before getting in beside him and resting her head on his chest. She falls asleep quickly. Robert doesn't sleep at all


End file.
